Si tout était différent
by Drudrue
Summary: Un petit accident en cours de potions et voilà Harry projeté dans un univers qu'il n'aurait jamais suspecté. Il découvre ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas été le Survivant et s'il avait accepté la main que lui tendait Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Encore un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. Une idée qui m'est venue il y a quelques semaines, mettant en scène comme persos principaux Harry et Draco qui seront ici en couple.

**Résumé:** Suite à un accident en cours de potion, Harry se retrouve dans une sorte de monde parallèlle. Ses parents et Sirius sont en vie, Voldemort a toujours été au pouvoir, il n'est pas le Survivant, et le pire: il est élève à Serpentard et est le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy - même plus encore.

**Disclaimers: **Je ne m'appelle pas Joanne, ni Rowling ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prologue:**

Le début du cauchemar,

" Bien ! Votre potion doit être bientôt terminée, dit le professeur Rogue. Vous devez avoir rajouté l'essence de kuppo depuis 2 minutes déjà et votre potion doit avoir viré au bleu turquoise. Vous en prélèverez un flacon et vous me l'apporterez lorsqu'elle aura été porté à ébullition."

Harry Potter regarda avec horreur sa potion qui était... marron. Il allait encore se prendre un savon par le professeur et il écoperait encore d'une retenue. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant suivit les indications à la lettre... n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda son bouquin et relu ce qui y était écrit.

_" Couper les racines de gingembre... _c'était fait... _Porter à ébullition... _aussi... _ajouter le crin de queue de licorne... _pas d'erreur..._ laisser chauffer pendant 3 minutes et 14 secondes; puis tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre 7 fois... _oui... _2 fois dans le sens inverse... _ouais, ça collait..._ ajouter les trois quarts des racines..."_

Le jeune homme blémit. Il avait mis la totalité des racines. Mais c'était ridicule ! Pourquoi faire couper 24 racines si c'était pour en mettre seulement les trois quarts ? Il déglutit et jeta un coup d'oeil à la potion d'Hermione à ses côtés. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle était parfaite.

" Heu... 'Mione..."

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, trop occupée à touyer dans sa potion.

" 'Mione... J'ai un... un problème..."

Le jeune femme leva les yeux et regarda avec horreur la potion de son ami.

" Harry... Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ? Comment t'as fait ton compte ?"

" Heu... ben... j'ai... j'ai mis la totalité des racines..."

Hermione le regarda horrifiée.

" Non ! Ne me dit pas ça, Harry... !"

" Ben si... Pourquoi, c'est grave ?"

" Mais t'es cinglé ! T'as pas écouté Rogue quand il a dit de **_ne surtout pas se tromper dans les doses de cette potion _**?"

"Ben... non... Excuse-moi Hermione mais il y a plus intéressant que d'écouter Rogue débaler ses conneries !"

Elle posa sur lui des yeux effarés.

" T'es inconscient, ma parole ! Harry ! La potion de transplanage peut avoir de mauvaises répercutions si elle est mal préparée."

" Comme... ?"

" Des sorciers ont disparus en la buvant ! Et ils n'ont jamais réapparut ! On a lancé des avis de recherches mais..."

" Potter, Granger !"

Ils sursautèrent et Hermione rougit d'embarras.

" Au lieu de piailler comme des pies, finissez votre potion ! Et j'enlève 20 point chacun à Gryffondor !"

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Que d'injustice ! Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de faire le con devant et lui on lui disait rien. Harry détestait Draco Malfoy: il était son total opposé. Depuis leur première année, ils s'étaient détestés. Mais si ce prétencieux et orgueuilleux petit con s'était montré plus agréable, tt aurait peut-être été différent... Non, il en doutait. Malfoy et lui étaient nés pour se haïr, pour être des rivaux. C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

L'esprit ailleurs, Harry ne remarqua pas que Séverus Rogue s'était approché et les toisait, lui et sa potion, avec un rictus mauvais.

" Potter !"

Ledit Potter sursauta en entendant la voix si proche de son professeur s'adresser à lui. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux noirs de l'enseignant. De là où il était, il pu voir Draco Malfoy lui sourire sadiquement. Il lui répondit par un regard glacial.

" Vous écoutiez lorsque j'ai dit de suivre avec précaution les indications ou bien étiez-vous trop occupé à songer à votre prochaine interview ?"

Les Serpentards rirent alors que les rouges et ors lançaient des regards de pure haine au professeur. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Depuis le premier pas de Harry à Poudlard, Rogue lui avait mené la vie dure. C'était sa manière de se venger des pires outrages que lui avait fait subir James Potter, le père de Harry. Quand Harry avait appris cet aspect de la vie de Rogue, il avait eu pitié du de l'enseignant au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras. Mais avec le recul, il ne resentait qu'indifférence. Même, des fois il lui arrivait de féliciter intèrieurement son paternel et le reste des Maraudeurs, sauf Peter Pettigrow.

Merlin qu'il haissait Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange. Et il s'était promis. Il s'était promis qu'un jour il leur ferait payer la mort de Lily et James Potter ainsi que celle de Sirius. Et ce jour là, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups: il tuerait Lord Voldemort.

Harry soupira et lança à son professeur:

" Je n'écoutais pas ! J'avais mieux à faire !"

Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça à l'instant même où ses paroles franchissaient ses lèvres. Des murmures étonnés s'élevaient autour d'eux.

" Heu... enfin... je..."

" Trés bien Potter !"

La voix de Rogue sonnait comme une mise à mort et les étudiants retinrent leur souffle, attendant de voir la suite des évènements.

" Vous allez boire votre potion ! Nou verrons bien quel effet cela aura sur vous. !"

Le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement. Qu'avait dit Hermione déjà ? Des gens avaient disparu et n'étaient jamais réapparus ? Oups !

" Heu... professeur Rogue... je ne pense pas que..."

" Miss Granger, il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisée à prendre la parole !"

Merci d'avoir essayé Hermionne mais... Rogue cherchait sa mort, maintenant c'était sûr. Rogue savait que Harry risquait de disparaître à tout jamais.

" Eh bien, Potter ! Qu'attendez-vous pour avaler cette satanée potion ? Auriez-vous peur ?"

Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Et Harry fusilla Rogue du regard. Lui peur ? Sûrement pas aprés tout ce par quoi il était passé. Il attrapa une fiolle et y versa une louche du truc marron qu'il y avait dans son chaudron. Mais au moment où il allait le porter à ses lèvres...

" Vous avez pas le droit !" lança Ron à la table derrière.

" Weasley, quand je vous aurais sonné vous pourrez sortir de votre terrier mais pas avant !"

" Mais... Harry ne boit surtout pas !" intervint Hermione.

" Miss Granger c'est la dernière fois que je vous dis de vous mêler de vos affaires !"

Harry avait une envie folle de passer ses mains autour du cou du tas de cheveux gras devant lui mais seul la perspective d'être envoyé à Azkaban l'en empêcha. Quoi que... Qui sait ! Ce serait quand même un immense service rendu au monde entier ! Mais non ! Dumbledore avait besoin de son _merveilleux_ espion pour espionner Voldemort et ses larbins...

" Potter !"

" Ca va, ça va !"

Il porta le petit flacon à ses lèvres et... avala le contenu. Elle avait un goût âcre qui lui fit tirer une grimace de dégoût. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se produirait; mais comme il ne sentait rien de particulier, il se décida à les rouvrir. Rien avait changé autour de lui. Il était toujours dans la classe de Rogue, en train de faire une potion ridicule, et Rogue... Rogue était retourné à son bureau. Il soupira de soulagement. Finallement sa potion n'était pas aussi ratée que ça...

" Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ?" lui demanda Hermione à côté.

Il se tourna vers elle.

" On va pas encore avoir cet..."

Mais il se figea brusquement. Devant lui, Draco Malfoy le regardait avec exaspération et amusement.

" Si tu étais plus attentif aussi... lui dit le blond. Je sais que Rogue t'énerves, et que tu as en horreur les potions, mais fais un effort."

" Mal... Malfoy... ?" bégailla-t-il.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

" Tu m'en veux encore c'est ça ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ron et Hermione était un peu plus loin en retrait, dans la rangée de droite. Sa Némésis suivit son regard.

" Harry tu vas bien ?"

Le jeune Potter ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-il aux côtés de Draco Malfoy alors que quelques instants plus tôt il se trouvait à côté de sa meilleure amie ? Et pourquoi Malfoy était-il si agréable avec lui ? Non pas que ça le génait: ça changeait de tous ces " Tiens v'la le malade du cerveau !" ou encore " Ca va le balafré ?" Mais c'était déroutant. Et depuis quand Malfoy se permettait-il des familiarités avec lui tel que l'appeler par son prénom ?

" Bien ! ..."

Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le professeur.

" Vous devez avoir terminé de préparer votre potion, maintenant ! Vous allez m'en amener un flacon, et le poser sur mon bureau. N'oubliez pas de mettre une étiquette indiquant votre nom. Sait-on jamais... Quand on voit les débiles congénitaux qu'il y a dans cette classe..."

Rogue regardait particulièrement les Gryffondors; mais Harry s'étonna de ne percevoir aucun regard pour lui. Et là, ce fut l'horreur. Ses yeux avaient balayé la classe et avaient fini par tomber sur l'armoire vitrée à sa gauche. Sur sa poitrine brillait son écusson de Poudlard. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il représentait d'habitude - cest-à-dire le lion des Gryffondors- il représentait un Serpent dans un fond vert et argent. Son coeur manqua un battement: il ne pouvait pas être un Serpentard ! C'était impossible ! C'était impossible pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un Gryffondor !

" Harry tu te réveilles ?"

L'appelé revint à la réalité et lança un regard noir à l'héritier Malfoy. Puis sans un mot, il attrapa ses affaires et courrut rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà partis, sans même amener sa potion à son professeur tant détesté. Il les rattrapa au coin du couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée.

" Ron, 'Mione !"

Les deux amis se retournèrent et l'observèrent avec méfiance.

" Depuis quand tu nous appelles par nos prénoms, Potter ?" l'interrogea Hermione.

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles: Hermione l'avait appelé Potter. C'était pas possible ! Il rêvait...

" Heu..."

" C'est vrai ! lança le rouquin. Où sont passées tes insultes à deux gallions ?"

" Mes... mes insultes ?" demanda-t-il, ne sachant trop s'il voulait réellement savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

" Oui, tu sais tes " belette", " dents de lapin", " pov' pauvre", " sang-de-bourbe" ?"

" Heu... mais..."

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tou était différent. Il était entré dans la quatrième dimension. Ron et Hermione le détestaient, Malfoy semblait être son ami - et pas seulement son ami, son _meilleur _ami- et il était à Serpentard. Y avait-il un épisode qu'il aurait pu louper quelque part ? Parce qui c'était le cas il aimerait bien le visionner.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, les deux Gryffondors avaient tourné les talons et l'avaient laissé planté là, sans qu'il ne comprenne toujours rien. Mais si encore ça c'était arrêté là... En effet, Draco Malfoy venait d'arriver et s'était planté devant lui.

" Harry, écoute je comprend que tu m'en veuille mais..."

Mais de quoi il parlait lui ? Tout était compliqué. Lui, Harry Potter, venait de se faire larguer par ses meilleurs amis et sa Némésis, alias Draco Malfoy, se comportait comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Il voulut répondre; cependant Draco Malfoy venait de poser son front contre le sien et il ne sut plus quoi faire. Sauf peut-être rougir violemment.

" Je t'en prie m'en veut pas 'Ry ! Je t'aime trop pour ça, pour te perdre... Frappe-moi si tu veux mais ne me déteste pas !"

Harry rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui. Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Oh Merlin ! Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

" Heu... je... c'est que... je..."

Mais où était passé sa voix ? Et surtout dans qu'elle dimension était-il apparut pour que Ron et Hermione le détestent, pour que Malfoy lui dise qu'il l'aime, et pour que... Pour que Draco Malfoy l'embrasse et lui roule le patin du siècle ? Pouvait-il y avoir pire ? Oui ! Oui parce qu'il était totalement incapable de repousser son ennemi et mieux encore: il répondait au baiser.

Au secours !

**Fin du prologue.**

Oserais-je espérer un petit mot d'encouragement ? Je tiens à signaler aux reviewvers anonymes de me laisser au moins leur adresse e-maile pour que je puisse leur répondre puisque que n'accepte plus les RARS. Kissous à tous XXX


	2. chapitre 1

Encore un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. Une idée qui m'est venue il y a quelques semaines, mettant en scène comme persos principaux Harry et Draco qui seront ici en couple.

**Résumé:** Suite à un accident en cours de potion, Harry se retrouve dans une sorte de monde parallèlle. Ses parents et Sirius sont en vie, Voldemort a toujours été au pouvoir, il n'est pas le Survivant, et le pire: il est élève à Serpentard et est le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy - même plus encore.

**Disclaimers: **Je ne m'appelle pas Joanne, ni Rowling ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui se posent la question: je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va faire cette fic: je me laisse guidée par les idées qui m'assaillent. Sachez qu'il y aura au moins une dizaine de chapitres. **

**Chapitre 1.**

Explication avec Dumbledore,

Harry restait figé de stuppeur. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il lui arrivait. Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, était en train de l'embrasser. Et il répondait. **Il** répondait. Et il aimait ce baiser: il était doux, tendre, attentionné... rempli d'amour. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expèrience en la matière mais une chose était claire dans son esprit: de tous les baisers qu'il avait reçus, jamais il n'en avait eu d'aussi beau, jamais il n'en avait eu qui faisait voler des papillons au niveau de son nombril, jamais aucun n'avait fait exploser un feu d'artifice dans sa tête et dans son coeur.

Il y avait d'abord eu les baisers de Mrs Weasley mais qui restaient ceux d'une mère envers son enfant ( encore heureux), puis ceux d'Hermione qui étaient beaucoup plus amical qu'amoureux ( merci pour Ron). Et ses premiers vrais baisers: avec Cho les baisers étaient toujours mouillées, humides et vraiment trés peu agréables; et avec Ginny les baisers étaient les même que ceux qu'il échangerait avec une soeur.

Non, jamais il n'avait eu de baiser aussi magnifique, aussi magique que celui que lui donnait sa Némésis en ce moment même. A travers ce baiser, Draco Malfoy le faisait se sentit entier, libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait vivant entre les bras de Draco Malfoy. Et c'était effrayant.

Il sentit avec un léger regret les lèvres du blond s'éloigner et ses yeux considérèrent les deux perles grises devenues couleur acier par le... le désir ? Malfoy posa à nouveau son front contre le sien, le souffle sacadé, ses doigts enlacés aux siens. Harry avait du mal à respirer. Ce baiser était tout simplement... Waouh ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le définir. La main gauche du Serpentard quitta sa main et remonta le long de son bars en une longue et douce caresse puis vint se poser sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa avec son pouce, faisant gémir le brun. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

" Je suis trop dépendant à tes lèvres, 'ry ! dit le jeune homme. Tu me rends complètement fou ! Et ça fait peur..."

_" Moi aussi ça me fait peur..." _pensa le Gryffondor, ex-Gryffondor ?

Les lèvres de sa Némésis se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes pour s'éloigner aussitôt et, une nouvelle fois, Harry frissonna.

" Je t'aime Harry, plus que tu ne peux le croire. Ecoute... Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, on en discutera ce soir, d'accord ? Là, j'ai un truc à régler mais... ce soir... dans ma chambre, ok ?"

Trop sonné pour répondre et même réfléchir, le Gryffondor...( Serpentard ?) acquiessa d'un simple mouvement de tête. Draco Malfoy venait encore une fois de lui dire qu'il l'aimé. Il était tellement étourdi qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite le froncement de sourcil du blond. Mais il sentit nettement sa douce main se poser sur son front et caresser le fin éclair, en redessinant les contours.

" Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'étonna Malfoy. Tu ne l'avais pas tout à l'heure..."

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de froncer les sourcils. Comment ça il ne l'avait pas tout à l'heure ? Bien sûr que si ! Il avait toujours eu sa cicatrice. Alors que voulait dire Malfoy ?

" Bien sûr que si je l'ai toujours eue !" dit-il d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le vert et argent soupira.

" Harry, je connais ton corps par coeur à force d'en avoir dessiné les courbes; alors ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Comment tu as encore fait ton compte ?"

Ledit Harry rougit violemment. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu' entendait Malfoy en disant connaître " son corps par coeur à force d'en avoir dessiné les courbes". Non, vraiment pas. Il imaginait déjà Malfoy et lui...

_" Oh Merlin, faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ! Je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et je serais dans mon dortoir. Et ils seront tous là: Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean."_

Malfoy s'approcha de lui et lui susura sensuellement à l'oreille:

" Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis, mon coeur."

Puis se redressant:

" Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh pour ta blessure au front, ça me rassurerait... Bon j'y vais sinon la vieille bique va encore me faire la morale ! Ca tue d'être préfet."

Il se pencha et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

" A ce soir 'ry !" murmurra-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Puis il s'en alla, avec toute la grace qui le distinguait des autres. Harry n'avait jamais caché à quiconque son admiration pour cette grace malfoyenne. Il disait sans arrêt de lui qu'il était un petit con prétencieux mais qu'il était vrai qu'a le voir de loin - ou pour celui qui ne le connaissait pas- Malfoy ressemblait à un ange. Un ange démoniaque si on prenait en compte la luxure que le jeune Potter lui attribuait.

Harry se réveilla enfin de sa léthargie. Une fois sa Némésis éloignée, il sentait son effet s'estomper. En sa présence c'était comme si... comme si plus rien n'existait et il ne comprennait pas. Il ne comprenait pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et l'effet que ses lèvres sur les siennes produisait chez lui. Le Malfoy de ce monde était vraiment différent du Malfoy qu'il connaissait. Et Harry resentit, l'espace d'un instant, le besoin de revoir ce Malfoy là, celui qui lui pourrisait l'existence, juste pour être sûr qu'il avait existé.

Harry était totalement largué, c'était le cas de le dire. Il n'était plus dans son monde et il espérait trés fort que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve; un rêve étrange certe mais un rêve. Quoi que rêver de la fuine... Même si il avait apprécié le baiser. Il était fou de penser ça, il le savait. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il le pensait et il n'allait pas se le cacher.

En attendant il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de là et se pincer ne semblait pas la meilleure solution: ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire en attendant, c'était réfléchir à la situation. Il se trouvait dans un rêve ou bien dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien - les deux idées se rejoignaient de toute façon-, dans la peau d'un Harry Serpentard ennemi de ses deux meilleures amis et ami de son ennemi. Rien qu'à penser à ça il avait mal à la tête; ça devenait compliqué et embrouillé dans sa tête. Il était donc l'ami de Draco Malfoy et pire son meilleur ami, et s'il suivait bien tout ça ils étaient même plus. Amant s'il comprenait l'allusion de Malfoy faite à son corps un peu plus tôt. Nouveauté extrême de son cas également aprés être passé dans la peau d'un Serpentard, il semblerait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front donc qu'il ne soit pas le Survivant, donc que Voldemort ne s'en soit jamais pris à lui et donc...

Il se pris la tête dans les mains. Tout ça était _vraiment trop _compliqué. Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir de ce cauchemard ? Et ça fit tilt. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un... Dumbledore ! En espérant bien sûr qu'il soit bel et bien le directeur de Poudlard... Il vallait mieux pour lui que ce soit le cas sinon il serait dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. A moins qu'il ne se réveille...

Il se mit donc en marche vers le bureau de son... directeur ? Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Il avança silencieusement dans les couloirs, sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil aux élèves qu'il croisait, réfléchissant à la manière dont il avait bien pu arriver ici. Rogue ! Tout était encore la faute de ce vieux serpent visqueux ! Il lui avait fait boire sa potion ratée ! Et il savait qu'elle était ratée et donc il savait forcément, comme Hermionne, que ceux ayant bu cette potion ratée disparaissaient sans jamais laisser de trace et sans plus jamais réapparaître. Encore et toujours sa vengeance. Sal serpent ! L'avantage à cette histoire c'était que s'il rentrait un jour, il aurait une bonne excuse pour faire renvoyer ce malade dérangé. Espion ou pas. Mais maintenant il savait où étaient passés tous les disparus: eux aussi avaient dû être envoyés dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Et jamais ils n'étaient rentrés.

Il déglutit. Et si lui non plus ne rentrait jamais ? Et s'il était condamné à passer le reste de sa vie dans le corps du Harry de ce monde ? Non, il ne voulait pas ! Il n'était pas un Serpentard.

_" C'est pas ce que dit l'insigne sur ta robe"_ dit une voix dans sa tête.

Il accéléra la cadence, trés pressé de parler à Dumbledore, son seul et unique espoir dans cette histoire. Dumbledore avait toujours su quoi faire dans des situations extrêmes. Dumbledore avait toujours réponse à tout. Dumbledore avait toujours été là pour lui et il l'avait toujours aidé à se sortir des problèmes...

_" Ouais mais il t'a aussi volontairement mis sur la piste de la pierre philosophale en 1ère année tout en sachant ce que tu risquais. Et en 4ème année, il n'a rien pu faire pour toi et tu as été obligé de participer au Tounois des Trois Sorciers, d'affronter un dragon, des êtres de l'eau et Voldemort encore une fois."_

Et il l'avait envoyé à la mort à deux reprises aussi, c'était vrai. Mais bon... il lui faisait quand même confiance et lui resterait fidèle quoi qu'il advienne.

Il était arrivé devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du vieux sorcier; et il se rendit compte avec agacement qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il était bien maintenant ! Il soupira et commença à faire la liste des mot de passe pouvant lui permette d'accéder au bureau...

" Citrouille... Plume en sucre... Dragée surprise... Fizwizbizz... Chocogenouille... Barbe à papa... sorbet citron... tagada... sucette réglisse..."

Dix minutes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Assis contre le mur, il prononçait des mots de passe tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres d'un ton las.

" ... Tête de rat... animagus... Minerva... Severus... Quidditch... Gryffondor... Poufsouffle..."

Il étouffa un baillement.

" ... Serdaigle... Serpentard... Tolérance... Vive les Gryffondors à bas les serpy... Serpillère ! Mouarfmouarfmouarf... hahaha..."

Il éclata d'un grand rire en imaginant la plus part des Serpentards qu'il connaissait déguisés en serpillère. Même déguisé en serpillère, Malfoy aurait toujours la même prestance qui le différenciait tant.

" Hey ? Tu veux pas me laisser passer ? demanda-t-il à la gargouille qui l'ignora complètement. Pfff... Cabane hurlante... loup-garou... basilic... pot de chambre..."

Il y eut un déclic et la gargouille disparut, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimasson. Le jeune homme se releva en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ce mot de passe ridicule plus tôt. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait un nouveau pot de chambre pour noël. Il emprunta l'escalier et, arrivé en haut, frappa à la grande porte en chêne. Puis, avant même d'attendre une réponse, il pénétra dans le bureau.

Son premier soulagement fut de constater que le bureau n'avait pas changé: les mêmes étagères que d'habitude étaient toujours là avec au sommet de l'une d'elle le choixpeau magique, le même perchoir de Fumseck était toujours présent même si l'animal ne semblait pas être là, les mêmes objets scintillants qui cliquetaient et volaient dans la pièce, le même bureau aux pieds en forme de serres d'oiseaux... Ouf, il avait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Et la deuxième chose qui capta son attention qui le rassura du tout au tout, c'était le vieux directeur de Poudlard, assis derrière son bureau. Le même que dans ses souvenirs: un grand homme avec une robe bleue de sorcière et le chapeau pointu assorti, une longue barbe et de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus malicieux brillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, des petites rides au coin des yeux... Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas changé. Et pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, il avait le nez dans une petite boîte remplie de sucreries jaunes et oranges; et il semblait igorer jusqu'à sa présence.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry alla prendre place sur un siège en face du vieil homme et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide.

" Hum... J'hésite encore... citron ou orange ? orange-citron ? citron-orange ? Hum..."

Le brun eut un petit sourire. C'était quelque chose de rassurant de voir Dumbledore ainsi, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il avait peut-être un peu trop dramatisé la chose et avait sans aucun doute eut une réaction plus qu'excessif. Il avait seulement dû avoir une hallucination. Ou bien, il s'était endormi dans le bureau de son directeur et venait tout juste de se réveiller. Oui, c'était certainement ça, il se surmenait trop dans ses entraînements destinés à l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Parce que que lui soit le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy... ça relevait de l'impensable et de l'irréel. Jamais il ne pourrait être autre chose que la Némésis du blond. C'était d'un ridicule grotesque. Et il pourrait encore moins apprécier d'être embrassé par ce même jeune homme. Le baiser lui avait parut agréable mais juste parce que c'était un rêve - un cauchemar carrément. Et il était sûr que le Serpentard était responsable de celà, il lui avait jeté un sort. Mais à ce moment là... que faisait-il de la potion de Rogue et des avertissements d'Hermione ? Ce fut la voix du vieil homme qui le ramena au moment présent.

" Tu en penses quoi, Harry ? Orange ou citron ?"

" Pardon ?"

" Orange ou citron ?"

" Heu... citron, comme c'est votre parfum préféré."

Le directeur fronça légèrement les sourcils.

" Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était l'orange... Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui..."

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par là ?

" Bien, je vais prendre citron si tu me le conseilles."

Il attrapa une petite dragée jaune et la fourra dans sa bouche avant de donner toute son attention au jeune homme devant lui.

" Comment vas-tu ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

" Heu... ben en fait..."

" Un bonbon au citron - ou à l'orange ?" demanda le vieil homme en lui tendant sa petite boîte remplie de ces sucreries.

" Hein ? Heu... non, merci... Non je... je viens vous voir parce que j'ai un ennui, professeur..."

Ledit professeur posa sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes et l'observa silencieusement et sèrieusement derrière ses lunettes. Harry rougit doucement - il n'aimait pas vraiment être regardé avec insistance comme ça. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise malgré qu'il en ait l'habitude.

" Heu... eh bien... bafouilla-t-il. Cela va peut-être vous paraître étrange et moi-même je me dis que j'ai peut-être réagit un peu trop violemment... Qui sait: je crois que je travaille trop et que mes scéances d'entraînement m'épuisent un peu... trop. Je vois des choses bizarres, professeur. J'ai eu une hallucination en cours de potions: j'ai _rêvé -_ si je peux utiliser ce terme_-_ que j'étais le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy. C'est vraiment ridicule, je le déteste. Et lui aussi. Mais bon, j'ai vraiment vu ça et... et c'était flippant. Et ce n'est pas tout, Ron et Hermione me détestaient d'aprés ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre. Sans parler du fait que j'étais un Serpentard."

Le jeune homme arrêta là son discours, hésitant à lui parler du baiser. Son histoire était déjà assez ridicule comme ça... et puis, il avait légèrement honte de s'être laissé envahir par la panique. Finallement, il décida d'en rester là et reporta son attention sur le sorcier. Ce dernier le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin dont lui seul semblait comprendre la signifiquation.

" Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit, Harry, que ce dont tu avais rêvé pouvait être réel ?"

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

" Je crois ne pas saisir où vous voulez en venir, professeur."

" Eh bien, je dirais pour ma part que tu es juste bloqué."

" Bloqué ?"

" C'est cela, bloqué. Parles-moi du cours de potions !"

D'abors surpris par cette question, il acquiessa et lui raconta en détail l'épisode du cours de potions: sa potion de transplanage ratée, les avertissements d'Hermione, la réprimande de Rogue et le fait qu'il ait dû boire sa préparation. Il lui expliqua ensuite que c'est à partir de ce moment que tout avait dégénéré et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la peau d'un Serpentard. Dumbledore était resté silencieux jusqu'au bout, ne l'interrompant pas un seul instant. C'est quand il eut finit son récit qu'il reprit la parole.

" Cela confirme mes soupçons."

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou pas: la réaction et le sourire en coin de Dumbledore l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Mais il préféra attendre que le vieux sorcier lui donne lui-même des expliquations.

" La potion de transplanage, Harry, est une potion qui, comme son nom l'indique, permet à un sorcier n'ayant pas le permis et n'ayant pas de cheminée chez lui de disparaître à volonté pour se rendre où bon lui semble."

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il savait déjà tout ça. Ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était où voulait en venir Dumbledore.

" Mal préparée, elle peut entraîner certains changements. As-tu déjà entendu parler des mondes parallèles ?"

" Heu... oui, à la télé."

" Eh bien cette potion à la faculté - si l'on peut dire- de faire _voyager_ dans ces mondes parallèles."

Il déglutit: il pensait comprendre où son directeur voulait en venir.

" Elle te montre en fait, une sorte d'univers alternatif où tout aurait été différent pour toi. Selon les geste ou des paroles - ou quoi que ce soit d'autre- que toi et d'autres personnes auraient pu faire ou dire."

" Vous voulez dire que... Si je suis votre raisonnement ma potion était mal préparée, et ça ne change pas grand chose de d'habitude, puis... le fait d'en avoir ingurgitée m'a amené ici ? Un monde où... où quoi ?"

" Un monde où les choses se sont déroulées différemment pour toi, et pour d'autres. Tu n'as pas eu les mêmes réactions dans ce monde que dans celui d'où tu viens."

" Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ? je suis réellement un... un..."

Il était complètement perdu, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant, Dumbledore lui confirmait la véritable histoire. Les mondes parallèles existaient vraiment; sa première intuition, qu'il avait espérée fausse, se trouvait être la bonne. Il était donc bien le meilleur ami de Malfoy et l'ennemi de Ron et Hermione ? Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que...

" Veux-tu que je te parle de la vie du Harry de ce monde ?"

Oui, c'était une bonne chose, une _trés_ bonne chose. Il y verrait déjà plus clair et peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de rentrer chez lui... ?

" Je ne peux pas tout te dire non plus; certaines chose sont trop personnelles pour que je puisse en connaître l'histoire. Je ne sais, par exemple, comment toi et Draco vous vous êtes rencontrés ni comment votre histoire a commencée. Ce genre de dét..."

" Notre histoire ? Quell... Oh, Merlin ! Je sors donc bien avec lui ?"

" Ce n'est un secret pour personne, toute l'école est au courant."

" Alors, officiellement, Malfoy est mon... mon..."

" Ton petit-ami."

Il avait de la chance d'être assis sinon il était sûr qu'il aurait fait une renverse fracassante.

" Merlin, dites-moi que c'est un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller !"

" Je crains que non, Harry. Mais pour avancer, il faudrait d'abord que je connaisse tes relations avec Mr Malfoy dans ton monde."

" On se déteste, c'est simple ! Depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard il fait de ma vie un enfer ! Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il m'insulte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lui et moi, c'est vraiment impossible. C'est même plus que ça: c'est de la haine qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Quand on se croise dans un couloir, la pression monte toute seule, on a qu'une envie: de se jeter dessus pour envoyer l'autre à l'infirmerie."

" Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu es un Gryffondor, là bas !"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Harry répondit par un _oui_ catégorique.

" La différence tient aussi de là. Il a dû se passer quelque chose avant que tu ne sois répartit dans une maison à un moment précis, et ta réaction n'a pas été la même et a ainsi changé ton destin."

Une image lui frappa alors l'esprit.

" Malfoy a tenu des propos trés désagréables dans le train qui nous menait ici, lors de notre 1ère année. Ensuite il m'a proposé son amitié et je l'ai rejetée. J'ai refusé de serrer sa main et ai préféré rester avec mon ami, Ron Weasley."

" Eh bien on avance ! Dans ce monde ci, tu as certainement serré sa main, au détriment de ton amitié avec Mr Weasley."

" Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?"

" Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Harry. C'est à toi de trouver toutes les réponses à tes questions. Et il faut que tu saches une chose: rien n'est jamais laissé au hasard."

" Que voulez-vous dire ?"

" Tu comprendras bien assez tôt."

Le tout nouveau Serpentard compris que la conversation était close. C'était à lui d'apprendre les éléments perturbateurs tout seul pour pouvoir avancer.

" Je me doute que tu souhaites rentrer." lui dit alors Dumbledore.

" Oui, j'aimerais en effet."

" Cela pose un problème plus grave que ta venue. J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de la manière dont tu pourrais rentrer..."

" Vous devez bien avoir une idée..."

" Pour être franc, non... Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Nous trouverons un moyen ! En attendant... tu joueras le rôle que l'on t'attribue ici."

" Celui du Serpentard ?" demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

" Pas seulement ! Tu devras aussi jouer le rôle de..."

" Du petit ami de Malfoy ?"

" Oui, c'est ça !"

Harry soupira tandis que Dumbledore le regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Ca va aller ?"

Harry acquiessa silencieusement.

" C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude."

Il ne vit pas le froncement de sourcil du vieil homme à cette phrase, se contentant de le saluer et de sortir du bureau. il avait la tête pleine de tout ça. Il allait devoir jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien le temps de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui, au Poudlard qu'il connaissait. Mais au moins il était sûr que Dumbledore trouverait un moyen pour le renvoyer d'où il venait. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. La gargouille de pierre disparut pour le laisser sortir et le brun sortit dans le couloir, traînant les pieds.

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient-elles qu'à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais être tranquile ? Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il ne savait faire que ça, s'attirer des ennuis, même sans y mettre lui-même le nez. Quand il avait eu un an, Voldemort avait tué toute sa famille avant de tenter de le tuer lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant, innocent, qui n'avait encore aucune notion de la vie et du danger, et pourtant les ennuis commençaient déjà pour lui. Il avait fallu que le sort se retourne contre le puissant sorcier et leur laisse la vie sauve à tous les deux, même si Voldemort avait était réduit un plus bas que terre. Puis à onze ans... Bon, d'accord à onze ans il avait lui même cherché à résoudre l'enigme de la pierre philosophale. Mais les autres fois ? En deuxième année, c'était le basilic qui était venu à lui en se déplaçant dans les tuyaux, il n'avait pas demandé à entendre sa voix, bien au contraire. Puis en troisième, c'était Sirius qui les avait attirés dans la cabane hurlante et qui les avait - involontairement- mis aux prises avec des Détraqueurs. A 14 ans, on l'avait délibérément inscrit au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, sans son accord pour refermer le piège sur lui. En 5ème... C'était Voldemort qui était venu lui rendre une petite visite pendant son sommeil et qui l'avait attiré au Département des Mystères.

Harry s'arrêta. Quoi qu'il arrivait, il était tout de même en cause dans chacune d'entre elles, sauf à l'exception l'épisode du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. S'il ne cherchait pas toujours à connaître la vérité, à savoir ce qui se tramait... Ron et Hermione ne se seraient jamais retrouvés face à un chien à trois têtes, Ginny n'aurait jamais été amenés à la Chambre des Secrets, Petigrow ne se serait jamais enfuit, Neville, Luna et les autres n'auraient jamais eu à affronter les Mangemorts de Voldemort, et Sirius ne serait jamais mort. En fait, tout était de sa faute. Même pour Cédric... S'il n'était pas si gentil et loyal, s'il n'était pas si plein de bonté... jamis il n'aurait demandé à Cédric de prendre le trophée avec lui et jamais il ne serait mort. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui ? Parce qu'il était Harry Potter le Survivant. Voilà pourquoi ! Jamais il ne serait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être: juste Harry.

" Hey, Potter !"

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la personne qui l'appelait. C'était Blaise Zabini, un grand garçon noir de Serpentard. Il avançait à pas rapide vers lui, un air déterminé sur le visage. Le nouveau vert et argent se renfrogna.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Zabini ?"

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée: il n'avait pas encore vraiment pris conscience de son nouveau statut. Zabini était un Serpentard donc un... allié ? Un... un quoi d'abord ?

" Ohla du calme ! se défendit le garçon noir en mettant ses mains en avant comme pour montrer qu'il venait en ami. M'agresse pas comme ça, ok ?"

Il se posta devant Harry qui le regardait avec méfiance.

" J'ai bien vu que tu étais en rogne aujourd'hui; et je sais pourquoi."

Harry eut un rictus mauvais qu'il ne se savait pas capable d'utiliser. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais la vue de Zabini lui donnait envie de comettre un meurtre: il sentait le sang pulser dans son corps, une rage froide l'envahissait. Il serra les poings: il avait vraiment envie de les mettre dans la tronche du Serpentard, et ce pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement. C'était la première fois qu'il resentait ce genre de chose pour une autre personne que Voldemort lui-même. Il savait juste - il le sentait- que Zabini avait fait quelque chose qui le mettait dans une hargne comme celle qu'il avait éprouvé quand Bellatrix Lestrange avait tué son parrain. Il lui avait fait mal... au coeur.

" Ah oui ? cracha-t-il avec un air de dégoût qu'il ne put contrôler."

_" Calme-toi, Harry ! Ce mec ne t'a rien fait. Enfin, pas encore..."_

Mais une autre voix semblait vouloir lui prouver le contraire. Une autre partie de lui... Une partie qui criait au meurtre pour lui. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre que Zabini était dangereux, qu'il lui avait fait du mal, qu'il lui avait volé une chose trés importante à ses yeux. Il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir sa colère mais il n'y parvint pas.

" Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que la raison à laquelle tu penses est la bonne ?"

" Parce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Draco; et je sais que tous les deux vous en avez parlé."

Cette fois la colère disparut complètement, remplacée par une totale incrédulité. Ainsi, Zabini voulait parler du soit disant incident dont Malfoy voulait lui reparler un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Mais qu'est-ce que...

" Tu es en colère et c'est normal. Ca s'est resentit toute la journée dans ton comportement, tu t'es montré agressif avec tout le monde. Ca se comprend mais... Je n'apprécie pas comment tu as envoyé bouler Draco pendant le cours de potion. Je vous ai observé et... C'est ma faute, ok ! Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est moi, pas à lui. Il l'a fait parce que j'ai parié qu'il serait pas cape de le faire."

Ils étaient tous obligé de ne dire que la moitié des choses ? Zabini ne pourrait-il pas lui dire de quoi il était question ? Parce que là, il était largué.

" Draco t'aime sincèrement, continua le vert et argent. Et je ne veux pas que tu lui en veuille pour une connerie de ma part."

" Pourquoi ?" éructa-t-il, la haine reprenant d'assaut son coeur.

" Parce que... Parce que moi aussi je l'aime."

Zabini releva les yeux qu'il avait baissé sur son _nouveau_ condisciple avec un air de défi, mais ce fut pour se prendre un poing dans la figure. En entendant cette phrase, le poing de Harry était parti tout seul. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas -il y avait tant de choses qu'il igorait depuis le cours de potions. Il savait juste que cette phrase avait fait éclater le ballon de haine qui serrait son coeur depuis qu'il avait vu le noir.

" Heu... je..." balbutia-t-il, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire que c'était lui qui venait de faire ça.

Il s'était laissé aller à cette pulsion et Merlin ça lui faisait un bien fou. Cependant, se rendant compte que l'envie de le tuer revenait au triple galop, il préféra s'éloigner. Il partit à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Pourquoi avait-il frappé Zabini ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de frapper quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir... Sauf quand ce quelqu'un s'appelait Malfoy. Mais là... Il n'avait pas supporté d'entendre l'_autre _lui avouer être amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Une pensée profonde et sadique s'était élevée dans sa tête; une voix qu'il avait réussi à faire taire quand elle avait faillit lui faire dire: _Dommage pour toi, mais c'est moi qu'aime Draco. Il est à moi._ Depuis quand avait-il de telles pensées en pensant à sa Némésis. Que ce crétin de fils à papa Mangemort l'aime où non lui était totalement égal. Alors pourquoi avait-il réagit si mal à l'entente des sentiments de Zabini pour Malfoy ? Beaucoup trop de pourquoi en une seule journée à son goût.

Et puis... Comment pouvait-il sortir avec cet arrogant de Malfoy, Monsieur-je-me-crois-supèrieur-à-tout-le-monde ? Il le détestait. Harry était perdu. Autant physiquement que moralement. Pourtant... Tout à l'heure, quand Malfoy l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé, il avait été si attentionné, si doux, si... Il s'était sentit vivre comme jamais au paravant dans les bras du blond. Aaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh... Pourquoi ? Dumbledore lui avait dit que tout différait à cause des gestes et actions commises par le passé. Mais Malfoy avait toujours été une ordure avec tout le monde. Alors pourquoi le Malfoy de ce monde était-il différent, hein ? Pourquoi ? Quant à Ron et Hermione... Il ne comprenait pas comment il aurait pu préférait l'amitié que Malfoy lui tendait plutôt que celle de Ron. Et toutes ces insultes que Hermione affirmait qu'il avait dites..._ Belette, dents de lapin, Weasmoche, Sang-de-Bourbe_. Les insultes du vocabulaire de la fuine en tant normal. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard _maintenant_, jamais il n'aurait pu dire de telles horreurs. Et encore moins à ses meilleurs am...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Pas meilleurs amis mais_ ennemis_. Son meilleur ami désormais c'était Malfoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait par Merlin pour mériter tout ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Pourquoi pas Rogue, tiens ! Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher sa célébrité... Il lui en faisait cadeau. Et avec toutes les options qui allaient avec. Et le tout gratuitement. Il était vraiment trop bon.

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler soudain autour de sa taille et il se raidit quelque peu. Un souffle chaud vint caresser sa nuque gracieusement offerte puis un léger baiser papillon le fit frissonner.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, mon coeur ?"

Le brun rougit fortement. Non seulement à cause du baiser mais aussi à cause l'appelation du blond. Il se dégagea des bars de son assaillant et fixa les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy.

" Po... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" bégailla-t-il.

" Peut-être le fait que tu t'arrêtes subitement en plein milieu du couloir. Ou peut-être le fait que tu te tenais la tête entre les mains juste avant mon arrivée."

Il ne sut quoi répondre à ça sur le moment mais se reprit bien vite.

" Je réfléchissais."

" Je vois... Et à quoi donc ?"

" A beaucoup de choses en fait."

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Quant à Harry, il eut une idée soudaine.

" Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?"

" Comment ça ?"

" Ben, j'en sais rien moi. C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on discuterait dans ta chambre une fois que tu aurais terminé ce que tu avais à faire."

Il avait dit ça d'un ton brusque, une légère colère l'envahissant. Mais le soupir agacé de Malfoy l'accentua.

" Pourquoi tu veux encore parler de ça ? Je croyais que c'était réglé ! C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier, non ?"

Harry crispa les poings. Il avait envie de le frapper lui aussi mais pour une raison ou une autre il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il ne pouvait - et ne voulait en fait- tout simplement pas abimer son joli minois. Il l'aim... Il ouvrit des yeux ronds: comment ça il l'aimait trop pour ça ? Il n'avait pas pensé à ça quand même ? Il ne l'aimait pas; il le détestait au contraire. Mais alors... Est-ce qu'une partie de son âme était ratachée à celle du véritable Harry Serpentard ? Ca expliquerait certaines choses... Comme la haine qu'il avait resentit à l'égard de Zabini quand ce dernier lui avait dit être amoureux de Malfoy. Et aussi le fait qu'il ait pensé qu'il aimait Malfoy. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Mais il ne put pousser plus loin l'interrogation. Il sentit sa Némésis attraper sa main et l'emmener avec une extrême douceur dans le couloir suivant.

" Malfoy, où est-ce qu'on va ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

" Discuter !"

" Qu... quoi ?"

Le blond ne répondit pas et le traîna le long de plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant Salazard Serpentard. Il prononça un mot de passe ( _Antochère_) et le fit rentrer dans la pièce qu'il cachait.

C'était une vaste et grande pièce à la tapisserie verte émeraude. Un lit en fer forgé et aux couvertures d'un vert plus pâle était posé contre le mur de droite, au centre. Un canapé et deux fauteuilles devant la cheminée à gauche, dans laquelle une feu de braise brûlait, étaient posés sur un tapis vert et argent, avec, entre eux, une petite table en chêne. A droite de la cheminée, il y avait une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait toujours pensé en ce qui concernait la chambre du préfet de Serpentard elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait une large fenêtre avec vue sur le parc; et on y voyait quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient grâcieusement. Complètement différent de la salle commune des Serpentards qu'il avait visité en 2ème année.

Malfoy le tira doucement jusque vers le lit et le fit s'y assoir. Puis, avant que Harry ait pu réagir, il s'était accroupi devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, comme jamais Harry ne les avait vus chez sa Némésis. Et il se demandait si le Malfoy qu'il connaissait était capable d'avoir ce regard envoutant. Il n'arrivait plus à lâcher les deux perles grises qui le contemplait avec amour. En ce moment, Draco Malfoy était beau. Plus que beau il était magnifique, sublime; et Harry rougit à cette pensée.

La main du blond passa devant lui et un doigt caressa doucement sa cicatrice.

" Tu as été voir Pomfresh, comme je te l'ai dit ?"

" Hein ? De qu... Pourquoi ?"

" Pour cette marque, tu as été voir l'infirmière ?"

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce monde. Sa cicatrice... Malfoy semblait inquiet quand il l'avait vue un peu plus tôt; et maintenant encore il lui demandait d'aller voir l'infirmière pour lui demander ce que c'était. Alors... Il y avait déjà beaucoup de différences avec son monde à lui. Etait-il donc possible qu'il n'ait jamais eu de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front dans cet univers ? Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait jamais été le Survivant ? Mais dans ce cas là, qu'en était-il de Voldemort ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, il vallait mieux éviter d'attirer les soupçons sur lui et d'inquiéter Malfoy. Un sourire étrange horna ses lèvres. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Malfoy s'inquiéterait pour lui... Mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue qu'il n'était pas chez lui ici. Et c'était bien heureusement; il n'attendait qu'une chose: que Dumbledore trouve le moyen rapidement de le renvoyer là d'où il venait. Parce que Malfoy qui s'inquiétait pour lui, qui l'aimait et tout le tralala ça faisait peut. Il voulait avant tout retrouver sa vie à lui et pas celle d'un Harry Serpentard qui avait fait des mauvais choix. Il voulait retrouver le Malfoy froid et sadique de sa mémoire, son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, les regards haineux de Rogue... Et pour ça il devrait lui aussi faire des recherches sur les mondes parallèles et un moyen de rentrer. Mais si Hermione avait dit vrai... peut-être ne rentrerait-il jamais et devrait-il vivre ainsi jusqu'à sa mort ? Si tous ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés dans sa situation avant lui n'étaient jamais rentrés, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de rentrer ?

" Harry, tu vas bien ?"

Il acquiessa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne devait pas attirer les soupçons...

" Oui, ça va, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Je suis juste un peu fatigué."

" Tu devrais te reposer alors. Allonge toi, je reviens."

Il vit le blond se redresser et emprunter la porte à côté de la cheminée. Malfoy était si attentionné; et Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien avec qui que ce soit qu'en ce moment. Le Prince des Serpentards était d'une extrême douceur et tendresse avec lui. Une tendresse à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu droit. Même Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, ne lui avait jamais fait resentir cela. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco Malfoy s'occupait-il de lui de cette manière ? Il n'avait jamais songé à l'amour de cette façon... Peut-être à cause de son oncle et de sa tante qui ne l'avait jamais affectionné comme un petit garçon se doit de l'être... Mais pourtant, Zabini lui avait dit, il avait parrut inquiet pour Draco du fait que Harry était en colère contre lui... _"Draco t'aime sincèrement_" avait-il dit. Et Malfoy... _" Je suis trop dépendant à tes lèvres, 'Ry_" et " _Je t'aime Harry, plus que tu ne peux le croire."_ Comment ces deux Malfoy pouvaient-ils être si différents l'un de l'autre ? Celui que Harry avait toujours connu était froid, arrogant, prétencieux, M'as-Tu-Vu, incapable de bons sentiments.

Le vert et argent revint de la salle de bain et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

" Tu es exaspérant, Harry ! souffla-t-il désespérément. Je te dis de te reposer mais tu ne le feras pas, hein ?"

Ledit Harry se retourna vers sa Némésis, cherchant des réponses à ses questions. Il regarda le blond poser une noisette de crème sur son doigt puis le passer doucement sur sa cicatrice en une douce caresse. Le touché était tellement agréable que l'ancien Gryffondor ferma les yeux de contentement. Les mains du blond étaient douces, caressantes... Il dégageait un agréable parfum d'amande.

" Comment tu t'es fait ça ?"

Il rouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose venait de crier_ ALERTE _dans sa tête.

" Ce n'est rien. J'ai loupé une marche dans les escaliers tout à l'heure et je me suis cogné la tête." mentit-il.

Un sourire moqueur étita les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme et l'espace d'un instant Harry crut avoir retrouvé sa Némésis personnelle.

" J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir. Je crois que j'aurais bien rigolé."

" Hey !"

" Mais bon... Il y a une bonne chose à tout."

" Comment ça ?"

" Grâce à ça tu vas avoir droit à un gros calin."

Le brun rougit alors que son compagnon lui posait un délicat baiser sur les lèvres. Légérement sonné il entrouvrit les lèvres et Malfoy en profita pour approndir ce qu'il venait de commencer. Sa langue avait trouvé sa jumelle et la caressait à présent sous tous les angles. Harry était perdu dans un tourbillons de sentiments et de pensées. D'une part il avait bien envie de foutre son poing dans la tête du Serpentard pour l'embrasser mais d'un autre côté... Ce baiser était comme le précédent et il en redemandait encore. Il gémit alors que Malfoy l'allongeait sur le lit et descendit dans son cou en laissant une traînée humide sur son passage. Le blond suçotait et léchait la peau et Harry gémissait de plus bel. Il aimait ça et une pensée sadique et mauvaise lui traversa l'esprit. Malfoy était à lui et si Zabini les voyait, là, maintenant, il s'en mordrait les doigts et en mourrait peut-être. Bon débarras. Sauf que... La main du blond s'affairait déjà à ouvrir son pantalon. Il avait déjà défait le bouton et faisait glisser sa braguette. La panique s'empara de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il ne devait surtout pas laisser le dessus au Harry Serpentard sinon il le regretterait amèrement. C'était Malfoy, merde ! Un connard de première, celui qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis 7 ans... Et il le détestait; même si ce Malfoy là était différent.

Il se redressa violemment, repoussant le jeune homme.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" s'étonna le blond.

Harry reboutonna son pantalon et remonta sa braguette. Il avait fait une bêtise là. Malfoy allait se douter de quelque chose... Mais il n'était pas un Potter pour rien. Il avait l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis et d'en sortir.

" J'ai pas envie !" dit-il directement.

_" Bravo Harry ! Bien joué ! Alors là tu pouvais pas faire mieux pour passer inaperçu... Surtout que d'aprés ce que j'ai pu entendre tout à l'heure le Harry de ce monde à l'habitude d'avoir des calins de ce genre avec Malfoy. Et je suis certain que Malfoy a sentit que tu avais **trés** envie !"_

" Enfin je veux dire... euh... j'ai mal à la tête et j'arrive pas à passer outre la douleur."

Il lança un regard vraiment peu sûr au Serpentard qui lui avait un air de totale incompréhension... pour finalement soupirer.

" Si tu faisais un peu plus attention aussi. Je t'ai dit de changer tes lunettes à plusieurs reprises mais tu n'écoutes jamais. Si tu avais mis tes lentilles au lieu de ces lunettes stupides aujourd'hui ce serait pas arrivé."

Il se leva et posa ses perles grises dans les deux émeraudes de son ex-futur amant.

" Repose toi, d'accord ? Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines."

Il se pencha, lui vola un rapide baiser, et sortit de la chambre, laissant un Harry contrarié et paniqué par tout ce qui lui arrivait.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?"

_**Fin du chapitre 1.**_

Une version plus longue et un peu plus réaliste, non ? On y voit déjà un peu plus claire dans ce qu'il risque d'arriver par la suite ( enfin j'espère parce que c'est trés léger). Je trouvais que l'ancienne version n'était pas assez convaiquante. Pour ce qui est de Lily, James, Voldemort et les autres... Ben en fait je n'arrivait pas à écrire la suite à cause de la présence de Lily. Je l'ai mise en scène beaucoup trop tôt et ça ne collait pas avec la suite: c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de réécrire ce chapitre. A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Kissous à tous.

Le chapitre trois arrivera ce week end finalement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer aujourd'hui, ma soeur m'a piqué l'ordi pour un cas d'extrême urgence; lol.


	3. Chapter 2

Encore un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. Une idée qui m'est venue il y a quelques semaines, mettant en scène comme persos principaux Harry et Draco qui seront ici en couple.

**Résumé:** Suite à un accident en cours de potion, Harry se retrouve dans une sorte de monde parallèlle. Ses parents et Sirius sont en vie, Voldemort a toujours été au pouvoir, il n'est pas le Survivant, et le pire: il est élève à Serpentard et est le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy - même plus encore.

**Disclaimers: **Je ne m'appelle pas Joanne, ni Rowling ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2.**

Première journée dans la peau d'un autre,

Ce matin là, en se levant, Harry avait espéré trés fort que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son monde, et avec lui son amitié avec Ron et Hermione et la haine mutuelle qui les liés lui et Malfoy. Ca ne pouvait être que ça parce que malgré la haine que Rogue resentait à son égard jamais il n'aurait tenté de se débarasser de lui de la sorte. Il travaillait pour Dumbledore donc ça coulait de source. Il devait le protéger parce qu'il était son seul moyen - **Leur** seul moyen- de le débarasser du Lord Noir. Et puis il ne pouvait pas faire ça devant le nez du directeur sans en subir des conséquences. Mais il l'avait fait; c'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivée en constatant qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondors mais dans un dortoir aux couleurs vertes et argents, aux couleurs des Serpentards. Alors, tout était vrai ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ?

Se redressant dans son lit, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui aprés avoir posé ses lunettes sur son nez. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était entourée de murs de pierres grises et froides ce qui lui confirma qu'il se trouvait bien au cachot des Serpentards. Il y avait cinq lits à baldaquin dans la pièce dont l'un d'entre eux n'était occupé par personne d'autre que par lui même. Dans un coin de la pièce une cheminée en argent avec des motifs en relief représentant des serpents et contre le mur du fond une porte fermée. Sans parler de celle qu'il y avait juste à côté de son propre lit. Il se leva et grimaça au contact de ses pieds froids sur le sol glacé. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous ses couettes chaudes il comprenait la présence de la cheminée dans le dortoir: il gelait vraiment. Il grelotta quelque peu en claquant des dents, s'attirant des regards étonnés des garçons du dortoir et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de son introspection. Il y avait là Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et ce bellâtre de Blaise Zabini. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le jeune homme - qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait par le passé- lui inspirait autant de haine; et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres en constatant qu'il avait une grosse ecchimose sur la joue, à l'endroit même où il l'avait frappé la veille. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ?

Il ne se posa pas longuement la question, préférant de loin fuir cette salle où tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Il courrut vite dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui et s'affalant contre celle-ci. Il avait vraiment espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il l'avait tellement espéré qu'en se levant il avait finit par y croire. Parce que comment expliquer tous ces phénomènes ? Son amitié _amoureuse _avec Malfoy, sa haine pour Ron et Hermione, son appartenance à Serpentard... Cela voulait-il donc dire que Dumbledore avait dit vrai ? Sa vie serait-elle vraiment ainsi s'il avait accepté l'amitié que Draco Malfoy lui tendait lors de leur voyage en train en 1ère année ? Au périle de celle beaucoup plus grande de Ron ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains en signe de désespoir. Il voulait rentrer, retrouver son monde rien qu'à lui où il se sentait chez lui. Parce qu'ici il n'était qu'un étranger dans un lieu inconnu. Il ne connaissait rien de ce monde.

" Harry !" l'appela une voix derrière la porte.

Il releva doucement la tête. Il allait de nouveau devoir faire face à Malfoy; à ce Malfoy si différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il allait devoir se montrer agréable avec tous les verts et argents et envoyer tous les autres étudiants sur les roses. Y arriverait-il seulement ?

" Harry, tu m'entends ?"

Peut-être que... Non, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne se voyait pas faire du mal à tous ses amis et _pactiser_ avec l'ennemi. C'était compliqué. Tout était trop compliqué. Comment allait-il réagir avec Malfoy ? La veille, ce dernier l'avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises et il s'était laissé faire uniquement parce qu'il avait été pris par surprise. Mais maintenant ? Il se doutait que le blond aurait d'autres gestes tendres à son égard. Comment réagirait-il ?

" Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Répond, merde, Potter !"

Il se leva, faisant face à son propre reflet dans le miroir. Malgré le fait qu'il ait apprécié les baisers et les caresses...

" Je n'ai rien apprécié du tout ! lança-t-il avec défi à son reflet. Ce n'est pas moi c'est lui ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que toutes les merdes n'arrivent qu'à moi, hein ? Marre d'être Potty le Survivant ! Je veux juste être Harry pour une fois ! Juste Harry ! Est-ce que c'est trop demandé, par Merlin ?"

Un _Alohomora_ sonore retentit alors à ses oreilles et Théodore Nott apparut derrière lui dans le miroir.

" Je te savais dingue, Potter, mais pas au point de te parler tout seul en te regardant dans une glace ! Tu t'entraînais à faire une déclaration d'amour enflamée à Draco ?" dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Le jeune homme rougit, à la fois d'ambarras et d'agacement. Il se retourna.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oh, moi ? Rien de bien important. Je me demandais juste si tu allais bien."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le ton était d'une ironie non feinte.

" Oui, je vais bien ! Pourquoi cette question ?"

" Eh bien, vois-tu... Tu t'es levé, tu nous as regardé comme si on était des étrangers et que notre présence n'était pas requise, tu es parti t'enfermer dans la salle de bain et pour finir tu parles à ton reflet. Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais pour un ami qui souffre de je ne sais quelle maladie étrange au réveil."

Plusieurs tons avaient été employés: tout d'abord l'imcompréhension de son comportement, puis la moquerie quant à sa fuite précipitée dans la salle de bain et enfin une dernière touche d'ironie à propos de son inquiètude. Mais un mot le frappa. _Ami_... Le mot sonna étrangement à son oreille. Il était ami avec Théodore Nott... Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le dos de son nouvel ami pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre.

" Les autres sont déjà partis ?"

" A ton avis ? Crabbe et Goyle sont partis se remplir la pense, Blaise t'évite comme la peste à cause du magnifique cocard qu'il a à la joue et... et ton comportement fait peur. Tu comprends donc l'urgence que cela représentait de sortir de cette pièce quand on te connait."

" Comment tu sais que c'est moi qui est frappé Zabini ?"

Nott haussa un sourcil.

" Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Il n'y a que toi dans ce fichu collège pour oser le cogner ! Et toi et moi nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'il est amoureux de ton petit-ami et ce qu'il a fait."

Eh bien non, justement, Harry ne savait pas. Il était arrivé aprés l'évènement et on ne lui disait rien. Il pourrait peut-être tirer les vers du nez à son _ami_... Puisque lui aussi était au courrant.

" Mais bon revenons au sujet principal."

Le Sepentard mis un bras autour de ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sérieux que Harry avait déjà vu chez une seule personne: Hermione. La situation était gênante pour Harry qui se retrouvait dans les bras d'un garçon à qui il n'avait jamais parlé.

" Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Euh... oui..."

Vraiment trés gênante.

" Absolument tout ! Tu n'en doutes pas une seconde, rassure-moi ?"

" Euh... non..."

Plus que trés gênante.

" Bien ! Alors dis-moi la vérité !"

" Q... quoi ? La vérité sur quoi ?"

Nott se pencha sur lui puis, tel une personne s'apprêtant à demander une question trés grave à son meilleur ami, il lui demanda:

" Tu as eu une érection matinale, c'est ça ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question finalement et Harry se surpris non pas à rougir d'avantage mais à éclater de rire. Nott était quelqu'un de tordant en fait. Lui ? Une érection matinale ? C'était vraiment trop délirant; et étrange aussi. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec Ron. Et voilà que Théodore Nott, un Serpentard auquel il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie, un ami de Malfoy, amenait lui même le sujet de leur conversation dessus. C'était vraiment trop...

Harry riait tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de suis que son_ nouvel ami _avait pris un air boudeur, bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Ce comportement le fit taire, le suprenant grandement. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Nott ?

" Quoi ?" finit-il par demander au vert et argent.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui tira la langue avant de s'exclamer sèrieusement.

" Apparemment je me suis trompé. Mais bon, ce serait bien la première fois. Et puis c'est la première fois depuis deux semaines que tu ne te réveilles pas_ en chaleur_. Comme ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas trop l'occasion de faire des calin à ton homme..."

A ces mots, Harry rougit. Il avait l'habitude de se réveiller avec une érection à cause de... à cause de Malfoy ? Oh Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que toutes les merdes n'arrivaient-elles qu'à lui ? D'ailleurs, une chose le chiffonnait. Il n'était pas gay... du moins dans son monde. Alors comment pouvait-il l'être ici ? Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre l'homosexualité, loin de là. Seamus et Dean en étaient l'exemple concret puisque ils sortaient ensembles depuis la rentrée. C'était surtout Ron qui l'avait mal pris. Il n'était pas homophobe; mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer que deux hommes puissent s'aimer. Pour lui, un couple équivalait à un homme et une femme. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione, qui avait l'esprit trés ouvert, lui avait expliqué la notion d'amour dans tous les détails. Le rouquin avait fini par accepter ce fait, que l'amour pouvait exister entre deux personnes de même sexe, mais non pas sans mal.

Repenser ainsi à Ron et Hermione lui procura un sentiment de tristesse. Ils n'étaient plus ses amis ici mais bel et bien ses ennemis. De plus, ils l'avaient littéralement rejeté la veille quand il avait voulu leur parler. Ses alliés n'étaient donc plus les rouges et ors mais les Serpentards...

" Quand tu sortiras de ta rêverie tu me feras signe, Potter !"

Il reporta son attention sur Nott.

" Hein ?"

" Oula, t'es pas réveillé toi ! Bon, il est déjà 8h15. Je descends à la salle commune rejoindre Rose. Tu te prépares et tu te dépêches de nous retrouver à la Grande Salle !"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le brun sortait en trombe du dortoir. Il soupira de résolution. Aprés tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Non, il était Harry Potter et il était capable de tout surmonter. Du moins, il l'espérait... Alors il ferait un effort considérable pour ne pas se faire remarquer et se faire passer pour le Harry de ce monde. Et en même temps, il chercherait un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour se charger de ça mais ils ne seraient pas trop de deux. C'est sur cette résolution qu'il alla prendre sa douche.

Cependant, malgré ses nouvelles résolutions, il eut beaucoup de mal à enfiler la robe noire avec l'écusson des verts et argents. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour avoir préféré la maison Serpentard à celles des Gryffondors ? Le Harry de ce monde devait être complètement cinglé.

_" Quoi que... Pour être amoureux de Malfoy, il faut forcément être malade. Même si ce sal gosse de riche est beau à damner un saint." _pensa-t-il avec ironie.

C'était une question qu'il s'était posée de nombreuses fois. Comment un mec aussi bien foutu que Malfoy pouvait-il être autant bourré de défauts ? Mais malheureusement, il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse à cette question. Il aurait pu poser la question à Ron et Hermione - l'idée lui était venu une fois- mais il avait préféré ne pas le faire aprés réflexion. Or, le Malfoy de ce monde était lui aussi différent de celui que Harry connaissait. Le Malfoy de son monde était froid, distant, arrogant, prétencieux... Que de _qualités_... On contraire, le Malfoy qu'il avait rencontré la veille s'était montré doux, attentionné, inquiet, amoureux... Et tout cela pour lui.

Harry avait beau essayer de comprendre comment tout ceci pouvait être possible, il n'y parvenait pas. Les caractères étaient totalement opposés. Agacé, il enfila la robe, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Avec le temps, il finirait sûrement par s'y habituer... Il espérait juste qu'il ne passerait pas trop de temps dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien. Il releva une mèche de cheveux de son front, dégageant ainsi à la vue sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il la caressa doucement, se posant mille et une questions. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'avoir ? Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas, cela voulait dire que Voldemort n'avait jamais essayé de le tuer. Et alors, une autre question s'imposait à son esprit: qu'était-il advenu de Voldemort dans ce monde ? Il devrait peut-être aller voir le directeur et lui poser directement toutes les questions qui le chiffonnaient.

Terminant de se préparer, il décida d'écouter ce que lui avait dit Nott et de monter à la Grande Salle le rejoindre. Puisqu'il était censé être son ami... Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention et se comporter comme le ferait le Harry de ce monde. Dans les couloirs, sur le chemin de la salle à manger, il croisa quelques verts et argents qui le saluèrent chaleureusement. Ce simple fait le metteait trés mal à l'aise. Savaient-ils au moins qu'ils étaient en train de saluer Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'ennemi numéro 1 de leur futur maître pour la plus part ? Non, bien sûr que non, ils ne le savaient pas. Puisqu'ici il n'était plus le Survivant. Peut-être y avait-il du bon alors dans cette histoire. Il avait toujours voulu être Harry, juste Harry. N'était-ce pas sa chance ? Personne ne le regardait comme un dieu parce qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, personne n'essaierait de le tuer, personne... Quoi que... Il vallait mieux ne pas vendre le peau du boeuf avant de l'avoir tuer.

_" Attendons d'abord d'être sûr que personne ne veut ma mort et aprés je pourrais dire que tout va bien dans ce monde."_

Mais en arrivant au grand hall d'entrée, il comprit à quel point ne plus être Harry Potter et faire semblant d'être juste Harry serait un grand changement dans sa vie. Ses amis - ou plutôt anciens amis- sortaient de la Grande Salle, se rendant probablement la tour des Gryffondors. Il y avait Neville qui plaisantait avec Dean et Seamus qui tenait la main d'Hermione tout en discutant avec Ron. Cette vision lui fit froncer les sourcils. Neville paraissait si sûr de lui: il n'était plus le garçon empoté que Harry connaissait. Et il y avait les quatre autres... Où étaient passés les couples qu'il connaissait ? Normalement c'était Dean et Seamus qui sortaient ensemble, et pas Seamus et Hermione. Et pour le couple Ron et Hermione... Nul doutait que cela se farait rapidement... Dans son monde. Est-ce que tous les moindre petits détails qui faisaient que son monde étaient le sien étaient également échangés aussi ?

Harry se voyait incapable de bouger, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour réagir. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas que le groupe des 5 s'était tourné vers lui, un regard mauvais sur la face de chacun, n'y même qu'ils s'approchaient de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous dévisager comme ça, Potter !"

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune Potter. La méchanceté et la haine étaient clairement visibles dans la voix de Neville.

" Cherche pas à comprendre Nev' ! dit Seamus. Les Serpentards ont toujours eu un pet de travers."

Harry n'y croyait pas. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ou ne voulait pas, tout simplement.

" Owh, Potter ! T'arrêtes de nous regarder comme ça !" s'énerva Dean.

" Laisse tomber, Dean. Il a dû recevoir un coup hier. Il est venu nous parler à Hermione et moi, à la sortie du cours de potions. En nous appelant par nos prénoms."

" Tu déconnes ?"

" Non !"

Seamus eut un regard mauvais.

" On a une crise d'identité, Potter !"

Malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait en face de ses amis, Harry ne put empêcher un excés de colère l'envahir. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ses compagnons de dortoir, ainsi que son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie, puisse venir l'agresser verbalement. Surtout que ce n'était pas dans le genre des Gryffondors de chercher des noises aux autres. Sauf aux Serpentards... Et c'est justement ce qu'il était. Il s'apprêtait à répondre aux remarques de ses _amis -_ ironique, nest-ce pas- quand une voix froide s'éleva dans son dos.

" La crise d'identité c'est toi qui va l'avoir Finnigan si tu continues à chercher des noises à mon copain."

Harry n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre comment Malfoy pouvait susciter le respect et la peur chez les autres. Lui, il ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Mais en cet instant, il resentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le trouble qu'il avait causé aux 5 Gryffondors par ces simples mots.

" Regardez-moi ça, comme c'est touchant ! s'exclama Ron. Le prince charmant qui vient au secours de sa belle."

Malfoy venait d'arriver aux côté de Harry et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune Potter en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil au blond. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui et Harry, bien que ne sachant pas pourquoi, se surpris à rougir en le trouvant beau. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rougissait à cause de ça. Il avait déjà pensé que Draco Malfoy était beau, il ne se l'était jamais caché, mais jamais il n'en avait rougit. Peut-être était-ce à cause des baisers de la veille et de ce qui avait faillit se passer dans la chambre de préfet en chef du Serpentard ?

" Crois-moi Weasmoche, il n'a pas besoin de son prince charmant pour le protéger. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul; et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur."

Neville eut un renifflement méprisant et Hermione intervint.

" Arrêtons là ! On a mieux à faire que de se disputer avec des Serpentards. Vous n'en valez même pas la peine."

" Tu devrais plutôt être honorée que deux Sangs Purs comme nous adresse la parole à une sale Sang-De-Bourbe comme toi !"

Harry n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace. La phrase était sortie toute seule d'entre ses lèvres, sans qu'il ait pu la retenir. Il l'avait pensé fortement et elle était sortie. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Il venait d'insulter sa meilleure amie de... de Sang-de... Mais pourquoi ? D'autant plus qu'il avait mentit sur un point: il n'était pas vraiment un Sang Pur. Et pourquoi aurait-il insulté d'Hermione de Sang-de... de Sang-de... de Sang Impur alors que sa mère à lui était elle aussi enfant de Moldus ?

Les quatre garçons parurent offensés alors qu'Hermione avait baissé la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

" Tu vas le regretter, Potter !" lança Ron avec dégoût en sortant sa baguette.

Draco se mit devant.

" Si j'étais toi, Weasley, j'éviterais de terminer ton geste."

" Et pourquoi ?"

Le jeune homme lâcha Harry et s'approcha du rouquin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un minuscule espace entre eux. Puis, il susura, la voix menaçante:

" Parce que si tu le termines, je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras jusque dans la tombe."

Le petit groupe déglutit difficilement alors qu'un étrange frisson prenait Harry. Il savait que Malfoy serait prêt à le lui faire regretter réellement et Ron aussi apparemment, puisqu'il baissa sa baguette. Le jeune Potter, lui, regardait Malfoy avec un petit froncement de sourcil. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi sûr de lui et aussi... dangereux. Oui, en cet instant, Draco Mlafoy parraissait dangereux. Dangereux à en traumatiser à vie Voldemort en personne.

Il vit avec un mélange de soulagement et de peine Seamus haussait les épaules et le petit groupe s'éloigna d'eux. Harry avait baissé la tête: c'était trop pour lui. Il pouvait accepter de devenir ami avec les Serpentards pendant un temps mais pas d'être ennemi avec les Gryffondors. C'était impensable pour lui. Et pourtant, aprés ce qu'il venait de se passer, une haine douloureuse pour ses anciens camarades le prenait. Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça à Hermione ? A sa meilleure amie ?

Une main se posa alors sur son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour croiser deux perles grises.

" Quelque chose ne va pas mon coeur ?"

Et Malfoy était si doux. Comment pouvait-il le détestait quand il se montrait si agréable, si gentil, si tendre avec lui ? Alors que c'était lui qui avait calmé les choses ? Alors qu'il lui transmettait tant d'amour par un simple geste ?

" Si... finit-il par répondre. J'atais juste en train de réfléchir."

" Tu réfléchies beaucoup depuis hier si tu veux mon avis." plaisanta le blond.

Le brun sourit doucement. Sourire qui s'effaça quand deux lèvres roses vinrent se poser tendrement contre les siennes. Mais le baiser disaparut aussi vite qu'il s'était présenté et Malfoy lui attrapa la main, l'emenant dans la Grande Salle. Elle était exactement la même que celle que Harry avait laissé derrière lui. Le même plafond magique, les mêmes quatre longues tables, la même table des professeurs... Les yeux du jeune homme s'attrardèrent un instant sur le plafond. Un petit soleil orange brillait alors que les couleurs de la nuit et de l'aube s'effaçaient pour laisser place à un bleu azur. Quelques petits nuages blancs volaient par ci par là, et un arc en ciel gigantesque rejoignait les deux bouts de la salle. Il posa alors le regard sur les quatre longues tables et perçut plusieurs regards noirs des trois maisons alliées de Poudlard. Il soupira: ca ne serait vraiment pas facile.

Il se sentit doucement tiré vers la gauche et suivit Malfoy qui le menait à la table des verts et argents où ils se firent saluer par les étudiants. Ils traversèrent la grande salle en longeant leur table et s'arrêtèrent juste en face de Théodore Nott qui discutait avec une fille. En les voyant arriver, il se tourna vers eux.

" Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps."

" On avait des choses sèrieuses à régler." répondit Malfoy en s'asseillant, lui tenant toujours la main.

Harry l'imita donc, rougissant un peu.

" Des choses sèrieuses, hein ? Quel genre de choses sèrieuses ?"

" Dans le genre: faire chier les Gryffondors."

" Oh, t'es pas drôle, Draco. Moi qui pensais qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de plus... _houleux_."

" T'as vraiment l'esprit pervers ! Tu penses qu'à ça ! Je me demande franchement pourquoi je sors avec toi !" s'exclama la fille à ses côtés.

" Parce que tu m'aimes ma chérie."

" Mouais, dans tes rêves !"

Nott soupira.

" Ah, les filles ! Pourquoi j'suis pas gay, moi ? Hein ?"

" Parce que t'es hétéro !" répondit sa Némésis.

Harry et la jeune fille ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Bonjour l'expliquation à la Draco Malfoy.

" Enfin bon, raconte-moi votre houleuse rencontre avec ces crétins de Gryffis !"

Le blond entreprit donc de raconter brièvement l'épisode du hall d'entrée et Harry en profita pour mieux observer la petite-amie de Nott. Elle était trés jolie: ses longs cheveux bruns presque noirs lui tombaient sur les hanches et ses yeux étaient magnifiques, d'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu: violet. Ses traits étaient fins et sa peau légèrement hâlée. Elle laissait resortir autour d'elle une joie de vivre intense. Il ne la connaissait même pas et pourtant Harry avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il savait que cette jeune fille représentait tout pour lui: elle était sa meilleure amie. Il le savait. Et puis... elle resemblait vaguement à... à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais il ignorait encore qui...

Le surprenant à l'observer, la brune tourna son regard vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il secoua négativement et doucement la tête en répondant un petit_ "Rien_". Il aurait pu rougir de s'être fait prendre à cette observation mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Non, il n'avait pas à rougir de son audace. Et encore moins avec elle. Et ce qu'il dit par la suite, bien que le pensant sincèrement, ne le fit pas rougir non plus.

" Je me disais juste que tu étais trés jolie aujourd'hui."

Elle lui sourit.

" Merci."

" Hephephep, Potter ! lança la voix de Nott, faussement sévère. Pas touche, chasse gardé."

Pour confirmer ses dires, il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

" Draco, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton mec."

Ce dernier sourit.

" Oh j'ten prie Théo ! Rose et Harry sont comme frère et soeur."

Ladite Rose acquiessa.

" Loin de moi l'idée de sortir avec mon frère de coeur, pas vrai Harry."

" Hum... L'inceste c'est pas mon truc."

Rose éclata de rire et Harry la suivit de trés prés. Oui, elle était comme sa soeur. Il l'aimait mais comme il aimerait une soeur. Ce n'était pas les mêmes sentiments qu'il resentait envers Dr... Pas envers Draco, envers Malfoy. Et puis d'abord il ne resentait rien pour Malfoy. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'aimait mais le véritable Harry Serpentard. Mais alors dans ce cas... pourquoi resentait-il autant d'affection pour la jeune fille ? Un doux baiser sur sa joue le sortit de ses pensées et il rougit.

" J'suis content de pas être ton frère alors." lui souffla Malfoy au creux de l'oreille.

" Harry, le rouge ne te cie pas au tein. je te l'ai déjà dit." plaisanta Rose.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire alors que l'ancien Gryffondor rougissait d'avantage.

" C'est pas ma faute, j'ai chaud." mentit-il.

" Ah, ça c'est sûr. Draco te donne souvent trés chaud." lança Nott.

" Surtout la nuit !" ajouta Rose.

Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir d'avantage. Il n'aimait pas trop ces incinuations quant à ce que lui et Malfloy faisaient des fois, comme tout couple qui se respecte quand même. Il se figea. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Lui et Malfoy n'étaient pas un couple. Enfin si, ils en étaient un mais... mais c'était plus compliqué que ça parce qu'il n'était pas le Harry que tout le monde pensait qu'il était.

" Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller ! dit alors Nott. On a _Enchantements_ là et j'ai pas envie de passer le cours à côté d'un Poufsouflle parce qu'on est arrivé en retard. Je préfère de loin le passer assis à côté de ma Rosie tant aimée."

" C'est ça, fais ton malin. Dis-moi ce que tu veux !" demanda Rose avec un grand sourire.

" Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu doutes ainsi de moi."

" Hmmmm..."

La journée d'un Serpentard n'était pas bien différente de celle d'un Gryffondor. Entre les cours et les repas à la Grande Salle, les devoirs et les coups bas de Peeves et les disputes - non pas avec les Serpentards cette fois- avec les Gryffondors... La vie n'était pas plus reposante mais pas plus dure non plus. Les seules différences tenaient du fait qu'il ne trainait plus avec les mêmes amis, et surtout qu'il ne se disputait plus avec Malfoy. Au contraire, ce dernier passait son temps à l'embrasser. Eh bien qu'Harry ait voulu le repousser à plusieurs reprises, il ne l'avait pas fait, ayant en tête le fait qu'il devait se faire passer pour le Harry de ce monde. Et puis il devait avouer, même s'il avait du mal, qu'il aimait les baisers de Malfoy. Et il aimait le voir aussi tendre avec lui. Il était tellement différent du Malfoy qu'il connaissait... Et il appréciait réellement celui qu'il allait devoir apprendre à mieux connaître le temps de son _séjour_ ici. Et puis, si beaucoup de choses étaient différentes d'avec son monde, d'autres n'avaient absoliment pas changées.

Le cours d'histoire était aussi nul que d'habitude: le professeur Binns était aussi ennuyant qu'au possible. Le cours avait lieux avec les Serdaigles et il était inutile de dire que de toute la classe, seuls les bleus et bronzes prenaient des notes. Tous les Serpentards, eux, étaient afallés sur leurs tables occupés soit à dormir, soit à dessiner, soit à s'envoyer des mots... En bref, ils faisaient tout autre chose que prendre le cours, sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Et Harry n'échappait pas à la règle.

A moitié allongé sur sa table, au fond de la salle, il regardait d'un oeil morne la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber un peu plus tôt par la fenête. C'était vraiment triste comme spectacle et, agacé par cette vision, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux élèves atablés. Son regard tomba rapidement sur Rose et Nott qui parlaient deux rangs plus haut. Toute la journée il avait essayer de chercher et de trouver à qui la jeune fille pouvait bien lui faire penser mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Et comble de malchance, aucun professeur n'avait fait l'appel: il ne connaissait donc pas son nom. Il aurait pu le lui demander mais ça aurait fait trés louche et vraiment pas discret. Il attendait donc que quelqu'un veuille bien le prononcer.

Soupirant, il cala mieux sa tête sur ses bras croisés, les yeux tournés vers son voisin de table. Malfoy avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Harry ne put que le détailler. Son tein blanc comme la neige, ses cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches s'égaraient sur sa nuque blanche et tombaient sur ses yeux clos, ses fines lèvres roses qu'il avait eu posées sur les siennes plusieurs fois dans la journée. Il était doux et paisible en cet instant. Et Merlin, Harry aurait souhaité que le Malfoy qu'il connaissait ait pu être comme ça. Aussi beau et tendre, aussi doux et calme, aussi drôle et amical... Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie: ça il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il aurait sincèrement aimé pouvoir être à Gryffondor et être ami avec Draco. Oui, parce que le Malfoy de ce monde c'était Draco; alors que celui qu'il avait toujours connu, c'était Malfoy le petit fils à papa imbu de lui-même.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les paupières s'étaient levés et que les deux perles orages l'observaient depuis un petit moment. Ce fut la voix de Draco qui le dortit de ses pensées.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?"

" Non ! souffla-t-il. J'm'ennuie."

" Et me contempler est sûrement ce que tu as de mieux à faire !" plaisanta Draco.

" Hmm... Je pensais..."

" Encore ? T'en as pas marre !"

" Non, puisque je pensais à toi."

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, la phrase était sortie toute seule mais il ne rougit pas. Le blond sourit et se redressa, noyant ses yeux aux émeraudes de son petit-ami.

" Tu pensais à moi ! Et à quoi pensais-tu exactement ?"

" J'aurais aimé qu'une personne de ma connaissance soit comme toi."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

" Comment ça ?"

" J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit aussi... parfaite."

Un sourire malicieux orna les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

" Alors comme ça je suis parfait ? Et en quoi suis-je _parfait_ ?"

Cette fois il rougit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ca ne faisait pas encore tout à fait 24 heures qu'il était là et déjà il perdait la tête.

" Heu... je... tu... c'est..."

" Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui." dit alors Draco.

Le jeune Potter rougit d'avantage. Lui qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer...

" Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?" feint-il de ne pas savoir.

" Pour plusieurs raisons... Ce n'est pas dans tas habitudes de perdre tes moyens face aux Gryffondors, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rougir et de bafouilller, et..."

" Et..." l'incita-t-il à continuer d'une toute petite voix.

Draco soupira.

" Non rien. Ce n'est rien."

" Non, dis-moi !"

Le coeur du brun battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas su se faire discret comme le lui avait dit Dumbledore. Et pourtant, il avait fait de nombreux efforts pour se montrer plus qu'agréable avec tous les Serpentards et agressifs avec les élèves des autres maisons. Il se demandait encore où il avait pu faire une erreur.

" Et c'est pas dans tes habitudes de te crisper comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui à chaque fois que je t'ai embrassé." dit le préfet en chef d'une traite.

Là pour être crispé, Harry l'était. Draco lui reprochait toutes les choses qu'il ne pouvait justement pas contrôler. Et il craignait qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose...

" Je me demande si... Non, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zabini."

_" Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que Zabini a à voir avec..."_

Ca fit tilt dans son esprit. Bien sûr, Draco parlait du soit disant accident avec ce bellâtre. Cela lui fit penser qu'il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question; et c'était peut-être sa chance. Et comme ça, il mettait de côté ses soupçons. Il prit un petit air colérique.

" Je suis en droit, non ?" lança-t-il, agressif.

" Oui, tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère 'Ry. Mais je... je sais que je n'aurais pas dû - et je te jure que je m'en veux- je suis vraiment désolé. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles me cogner, et franchement je préfèrerais ça à ton ignorance sourde. Je t'aime Harry !"

" Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?"

" Mais c'était qu'un baiser, merde Harry !"

" Un baiser qui serait devenu bien plus si je n'étais pas entré dans ta chambre à ce moment précis."

" Ne dis pas de bêtise !"

" Ah, parce que c'est moi qui raconte n'importe quoi ? Dis-moi Draco, tu aurais aimé que je te fasse ce coup là avec... disons avec Théo ? Ou même avec n'importe qui d'autre, pendant qu'on y est !"

Harry avait légèrement élevé la vois et les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, sauf celui du professeur qui continuait son cours d'une voix monocorde. Draco les somma de retourner à leurs affaires tandis qu'Harry se rendait compte d'un fait insolite: la déclaration de Malfoy l'avait réellement énervé et il avait arrêté de jouer à un moment donné. Il croisa alors les yeux améthystes de Rose qui lui faisait un petit sourire. Il se calma aussitôt et se tourna vers Draco qui attendait une parole de sa part. Il ne sut pas trés bien ce qui le poussa à dire ça mais il avait envie de le dire.

" C'est bon ! On en parle plus."

" On en parle plus parce que ça tu ne veux plus en parler ou parce que tu sais que moi je ne veux pas en parler ? Malgré que je peux le faire si tu le veux ?"

Harry sourit.

" Phrase trop compliqué pour moi ! Il a trop de_ veux _et de _peux _! plaisanta-t-il. On dirait Her... Granger !"

" Oh Merlin, non !"

Harry éclata de rire, s'attirant cette fois un regard noir de l'enseignant.

" Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas Mr Browner, vous pouvez sortir. Rien ne vous en empêche !"

" Non non, c'est bon !"

A la sortie du cours, Harry sortit rapidement de la classe. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Pourquoi s'était-il sentit autant touché par le fait que Draco ait embrassé Zabini ? C'est vrai ça, ça ne le regardait pas ! Et pourtant, même maintenant, alors qu'il y repensait, il ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir que Draco avait embrassé ce sale con ! Il était... jaloux. Mais ça ne venait pas vraiment de lui... Il se laissait trop aller à certains sentiments qu'il ne se savait pas avoir; et ça c'était plus qu'étrange. Il devrait en parler à Dumbledore.

" Dis-moi, tu as filé vite du cours ! C'est Binns qui t'a fait fuir ?"

Il sourit à Rose.

" C'est pas ma faute si ses cours sont d'un ennui mortel."

" Il est sur la bonne voie pour être encore plus dangereux qu'un basilic."

" Bientôt, le simple fait d'entrer dans sa classe nous tuera. On devrait s'en plaindre à Dumbledore. Je crois avoir suffisament manqué d'être tué dans ma vie pour ne pas la risquer juste en entrant dans une salle de classe."

Harry se figea quelque peu. Il venait de dire une bêtise. Mais quel con ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Rose qui avait froncé les sourcils. Il devait peut-être rattrapé le coup, non ? Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Draco et Théo - il devait faire un effort de ce côté là aussi- sortirent de la classe.

" Vous avez été longs !" remarqua la brunette.

" Dis ça à ton copain, Rosie ! Il est long à la détente !" dit Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Ce dernier se laissa faire pour ne pas attirer plus les soupçons du jeune homme. Mais il ne put retenir la légère cripation qui le prit. Draco dû d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte car il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

" Détends-toi, mon coeur."

Il lui posa un doux baiser papillon au creux du cou, lui envoyant une petite décharge électrique, avant de lui demander.

" Tu veux que je te lâche ?"

Harry était partagé. Une partie de son esprit lui souffler de répondre oui, qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ses bras. Et une autre lui laissait sentir à quel point il se sentait bien dans ses bras et que de toute façon s'il disait non, il allait peut-être encore plus attirer l'attention sur lui. Et il valait mieux écouter la partie qui disait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

" Non, c'est bon."

Il sentit Draco sourire dans son cou et lui poser un nouveau baiser alors que Nott répondait à l'attaque du blond.

" Je dormais ! C'est normal que je sois long à la détente dans des cas pareils."

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. Seul les mains de Draco sur ses hanches et le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner avaient toute son attention. Il devrait vraiment se faire à ce rapprochement avec sa Némésis. Ce qui était étrange, c'était le fait qu'il se laisse si facilement aller dans ses bras - et même avec lui, tout simplement. Le matin même, il avait pensé que ce serait plus dur que ça de feindre d'être le petit-ami de Malfoy. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait envie de lui en foutre une à chaque fois qu'il le toucherait. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Il prenait la chose avec beaucoup de calme, et de bien-être. Ca lui faisait un paquet de choses dont il devrait parler au directeur.

" On a quoi maintenant ?" demanda alors Draco, le sortant de ses pensées par la proximité de sa voix et aussi de son corps.

" Métamorphose !" répondit Théo.

" Ave ces crétins de Gryffys ! ajouta Rose. Ca va être d'enfer !"

" Si Thomas ose encore te draguer ouvertement je lui lance un Avada Kedavra sur le champ ! Il a pas interêt à te toucher !"

Draco rit alors que Rose secouait désespérément la tête.

" Théo ! lança le blond. Si Thomas a encore le malheur d'avoir un geste déplacé envers elle, il sera mort avant même que toi tu ais eu le temps de réagir."

" C'est vrai ! répondit Rose en s'approchant d'Harry et en posant un petit baiser sur sa joue. J'ai mon ange gardien avec moi !"

" C'est sûr qu'avec Harry, il ne faut pas toucher à Rose."

Ledit Harry était légèrement largué là. De quoi ils parlaient ?

" Et puis, vous oubliez qui je suis ! Je crois que mon père m'a appris assez de sortilèges pour me défendre !"

" Elle peut se montrer si méchante ?" demanda Draco à Théo avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

" Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Surtout au pieu, c'est une bête !"

" Et oui, mon amour ! Avant de vouloir à tout prix me mettre dans ton lit, tu aurais dû t'assurer que j'étais un ange et que tu ne risquais rien."

" Maintenant c'est trop tard, Théo. Tu dois faire avec !"

" N'est-ce pas ! Maintenant, tu sais que la réputation de mon père était vraie. Tous les Black sont des bêtes de sexe."

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Alors ce deuxième chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais: je vous avais promis d'envoyer ce chapitre il y a deux semaines mais j'ai préféré rattraper les fictions que j'avais en retad et que tout le monde attendait. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... ? Sinon, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai juste une question... Est-ce que quelqu'un se doutait de l'identité de Rose ? Kissous à tous et n'oubliez pas: un review - même petite- ça fait toujours plaisir.


	4. Chapter 3

Encore un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. Une idée qui m'est venue il y a quelques semaines, mettant en scène comme persos principaux Harry et Draco qui seront ici en couple.

**Résumé:** Suite à un accident en cours de potion, Harry se retrouve dans une sorte de monde parallèlle. Ses parents et Sirius sont en vie, Voldemort a toujours été au pouvoir, il n'est pas le Survivant, et le pire: il est élève à Serpentard et est le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy - même plus encore.

**Disclaimers: **Je ne m'appelle pas Joanne, ni Rowling ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis son arrivée dans ce monde si différent de celui qui était le sien, et Harry avait encore un mal fou à se faire à l'idée qu'il était _et_ un Serpentard, _et_ le petit-ami de Draco Malfoy; même s'il trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien de ce côté là. Trop bien, même. Mais ce à quoi il avait le plus de mal à s'habituer, c'était l'idée que Rose, _sa meilleure amie_, était une Black. Et pas n'importe quelle Black puisqu'elle n'était autre que la fille de Sirius Camille Black, son défunt parrain. Mais aprés cette révélation, il avait mieux compris son impression étrange de la connaître et de pouvoir lui faire confiance en toute circonstance. De plus, elle était le portrait craché de Sirius, autant physiquement qu'au niveau caractèriel; le jeune homme ne comprenait pas qu'il n'ait pas tout de suite su faire le rapprochement. En apprenant ce fait, il avait faillit tomber de haut, mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant que Sirius était toujours en vie.

Harry en était devenu quelque peu jaloux de son double: ce dernier avait la chance d'avoir encore son parrain à ses côtés, le dit parrain qui avait eu l'immense joie de fonder une famille en s'unissant à Emilie Rose, la mère de sa _meilleure amie_. Qui était Emilie Rose, ça Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais ce qui comptait pour lui c'était qu'elle avait su rendre Sirius heureux et lui empêcher une vie de souffrance. Une vie de souffrance qu'il n'avait eu que dans son monde en passant 13 ans de sa vie à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Le monde dans lequel il avait débarqué était une vie de bonheur, de joie et d'amour. Dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas de place pour la douleur; et le Survivant était sûr que le Harry de ce monde avait eu une vie beaucoup moins difficile que la sienne, qu'il n'avait pas eu à souffrir de la perte d'êtres chers.

Alors oui, Harry était jaloux de son "lui" Serpentard. Surtout quand il repensait à sa propre vie... 10 ans de sa vie passés dans un placard sous l'escalier, une adolescence où ne s'étaient enchaînés qu'ennuis, dangers de mort, la perte de sa seule famille, une destinée d'Elu trop difficile à porter... Et un assassin ne désirant qu'une seule chose: sa mort. Contrairement au véritable Harry Serpentard, sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de malheurs et de souffrances, de douleurs et de morts, de culpabilité et d'un trop plein de tristesse. Ce n'était qu'injustice: pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas eu droit à cette vie de bonheur ?

Il avait tellement la haine de tout ceci qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un et qu'il trouve des réponses à ses questions. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'y aider: Albus Dumbledore en personne. Le vieux sorcier avait toujours réponse à tout, et Harry était sûr de trouver ce qu'il cherchait avec lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du bureau du vieux sorcier en cet instant même. Il avait des questions à poser et il le ferait. Il tendit le bras vers le montant de la porte pour y frapper et signaler sa présence lorsqu'une voix chaleureuse et enjouée s'éleva de l'autre côté.

" Entrez Mr Potter ! Ne restez pas derrière la porte, voyons ! C'est trés malsain."

Il ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre le directeur s'adresser à lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché la porte. De toute façon, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre chez lui, quel que soit le monde il resterait toujours le même. Aprés tout, n'était pas le plus grand sorcier du monde qui voulait; surtout quand le sorcier en question s'appelait Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et était le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu la chance de connaître. Il activa donc la poignet et entra dans la pièce qu'il connaissait tant. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce, il avisa son directeur assis dans son siège derrière son bureau, Fumseck sur une épaule.

" Bonjour professeur, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?" salua-t-il.

" Tu as raison Harry, c'est une bien belle journée et nous devrions tous en profiter, répondit le directeur. L'hiver approchant à grand pas il ne va sans aucun doute que les jours de grand froid ne vont pas tarder à montrer le bout de leur nez. Et pour répondre à ta question, non tu ne me déranges absolument pas ! Je suis toujours disponible pour mes étudiants."

Harry sourit.

" Voilà une chose rassurante, professeur. Quel que soit le monde vous ne changerez jamais."

Le dit professeur lui rendit son sourire en le conviant à s'asseoir, ce à quoi l'adolescent obéit sans rochigner.

" Tu voulais me parler ?"

" Oui, en effet ! En fait je... Par où commencer... ? Eh bien... je dois dire que... je suis toujours aussi perdu, professeur. Ce monde est tellement différent du mien que j'ai du mal à me repérer. Il y a déjà le problème Serpentard/ Gryffondor: je me retrouve soudainement ami avec mes ennemis et, inversement, ennemi de mes amis. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi - et excuser moi l'expression- mais il y a vraiment de quoi péter une durite et devenir complètement cinglé. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça encore, ça pourrait passer... Non, en réalité ce qui ne va du tout c'est que... c'est que j'ai appris que mon parrain avait fondé une famille et qu'il était toujours en vie..."

Ce dernier bout de phrase avait été dit dans un souffle de tristesse saisissant.

" Je vois... Dois-je comprendre que dans ton monde Sirius Black est mort, de même que Miss Rose Black, sa fille, n'existe pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas à cette question. Il avait quelque chose sur le coeur, une douleur qui lui pulsait dans la poitrine et qui était la cause de sa jalousie en vers son double.

" Le monde d'où je viens n'est que douleur et malheur. La trisesse et la peur y dominent sans arrêt; les gens ont peur de sortir de chez eux et de se lier d'amitié avec d'autres sorciers, chaque nouveau jour apporte son lot de nouveaux morts, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que le sang ait coulé et certains endroits paraissent fades... La guerre fait rage et tous doivent choisir leur camp..."

Un éclair rouge et or passa devant ses yeux et une boule de plumes se posa délicatement sur ses genoux. Doucement, Fumseck se mit à chanter en recueillant l'unique larme qui avait coulé le long de sa jour du bout de l'aile, comme pour le consoler. Il caressa le phoenix avant de demander, un air déterminé dans le regard:

" Professeur, je me rends compte à quel point je ne sais rien du Harry de ce monde, et j'ai besoin de connaître certaines choses sur lui et sur sa vie."

Le vieux sorcier se pencha légèrement sur son bureau et le sonda un instant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Vois-tu Harry, quand tu es entré dans mon bureau mardi, je comptais te parler du Harry dont tu as pris la place. Je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser aller dans le château sans aucune de _ses_ connaissances et de _ses_ souvenirs, malheureusement notre conversation a vite dévié et nous en avons oublié le principal. Hors ce que tu viens de me dire m'a fait réfléchir, et j'en viens à penser que tu n'es pas là par pur hasard."

Harry fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Cependant, il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, déjà Dumbledore continuait.

" Et si tu n'es pas là par hasard, c'est qu'on t'a envoyé volontairement."

" Bien sûr ! le coupa-t-il. C'est Rogue qui m'a fait boire cette potion, et c'était prémédité. Il a toujours voulu ma mort !"

" Le professeur Rogue, Harry ! Tu dis que c'est lui qui t'as fait boire cette potion et je pense savoir pour quelles raisons il l'a fait. Il y a certaines choses, ici, que tu dois découvrir et comprendre_ par toi même_. J'en ai l'intime conviction. Je crois donc qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne te dise rien; si je le faisais, je ne t'aiderais en rien."

" Mais... Et si je fais une gaffe ? Les autres vont immédiatement se rendre compte de quelque chose ?"

" C'est pour cela que tu devras rester discret."

" Mais comment voulez-vous que je reste discret si je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire ou non ?"

" A parler de ce qu'on ne sait pas, on passe pour un imbécile !"

Le Survivant voulu répliquer mais un coup frappé à la porte l'en empêcha, et Hagrid, que Harry avait à peine eut le temps d'entrevoir depuis son arrivée, pénétra dans la pièce.

" Professeur Dumbledore ? ... Oh, pardon ! Je ne savez pas que vous étiez occupé..."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Serpentard qui lui sourit par habitude, ce qui le fit dangereusement froncer des sourcils. Mal à l'aise, Harry détourna le regard: mais quel idiot il faisait ! Les Serpentard avaient tojours détesté le garde-chasse.

" Ce n'est rien Hagrid, vous pouvez entrer ! Le jeune Mr Potter et moi-même avions terminé notre discussion. Je lui rappellerais juste une dernière petite chose avant son départ: rien n'est jamais dû au hasard. Il faut que tu gardes ça en tête, Harry."

Ce dernier acquiessa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et, gratifiant Fumseck d'une nouvelle caresse, il se leva et sortit du bureau aprés avoir murmuré un léger " au revoir" général. Marchant dans les couloirs en direction de la salle commune des verts et argents, les mains dans les poches, il repensait à tout ceci et il devait admettre qu'il était extrêmement déçu. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide, d'autant plus qu'il parlait trés souvent par métaphore. Cet entretient ne l'avait aidé en rien, et il risquait à tout moment de comettre une erreur. Exactement de la même manière qu'il avait eu le réflexe de sourire à Hagrid lorsque ce dernier était entré dans le bureau. Et mine de rien, ça lui avait fait un pincement au coeur de voir que son ami ne lui avait pas répondu, bien sûr puisqu'il n'était plus son ami. Au contraire le demi-géant lui avait renvoyé un regard un peu colérique et Harry était persuadé qu'il avait pensé qu'il se fichait de lui. Tout ça c'était la faute de Rogue. Si cette sale chauve-souris ne l'avait pas forcé à boire sa potion ratée, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Si un jour il rentrait - ce qui était loin d'être sûr- il se vengerait de ce vampire.

Maugréant contre son ancien professeur de potions, Harry tourna le coin du couloir et se retrouva presque instantanément les fesses sur les dalles de marbre, sans parler de sa tête qui s'était légèrement tappé sur le mur. Se frottant le haut du crâne, il releva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il avait percuté et constata qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un qui: un grand dadet roux avec des tâches de rousseurs jusque sur le bout du nez, une robe de sorcier plus grise que noire et des yeux bleus qui lançaient des éclairs. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et Harry s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprés de son meilleur ami lorsque la voix de Ron s'éleva, furieuse.

" Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, Potter !"

Harry fronça des sourcils. Lui qui comptait s'excuser... Il avait du mal à comprendre ce monde et surtout à comprendre les raisons qui auraient pus le pousser à rejeter l'amitié de Ron pour celle de Malfoy. Harry écoutait sans vraiment l'entendre Ronald l'insulter tout en le fusillant du regard, et un profond sentiment de regret le prit. Ses amis lui manquaient: Ron et ses blagues, Hermione et ses sermons, Neville et sa maladresse légendaire, Seamus et ses âneries, Dean sa stupidité... Et tous les autres aussi: Ginny, Luna, les Weasley au complet... Tout ça lui manquait et peut-être qu'il ne les retrouverait jamais.

" Si tes lunettes te vont plus, va voir un Auptischien ! Non mais franchement ! Tu as vu dans quelle état je suis maintenant !"

" Ta gueule, Weasmoche ! Tu me donnes mal au crâne ! Et puis quant à parler de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves... sans commentaire, tu es toujours comme ça !"

La phrase était sortie toute seule, comme la fois où il avait traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe. D'abord surpris par ses paroles, Harry finit par hausser les épaules. Il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre d'où venaient les répliques qu'il sortait par moment sans le vouloir, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça. Il pourrait parfaitement aller en parler à Dumbledore, mais de toute manière il ne servirait à rien de le faire: il ne lui dirait encore que la moitié des choses. Ron rougit violemment, battant presque la couleur de ses cheveux. Harry, quant à lui, l'observa avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse: il était furieux que Ron puisse le provoquer de cette manière, et il était triste de cette même provoquation. Ses amis lui manquaient réellement plus que tout, et il voulait les retrouver au plus vite...

Il passa devant Ron sans mot dire de plus et marcha d'un pas determiné vers la bibliothèque. Il voulait retrouver ses amis et son "chez lui" au plus vite, et Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'y aider. Eh bien soit: on était jamais si bien servi que par soit-même. Il allait lui même entamer des recherches pour trouver un moyen de rentrer, et quel meilleur endroit alors que la bibliothèque ! Une fois de retour, il retrouverait une vie normale ! Enfin... aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être quand on s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'on était le Survivant. Son seul regret ? Celui de ne pas pourvoir récupérer le Draco tendre et adorable de ce monde, celui de savoir qu'il n'y retrouverait pas Rose, et celui de ne plus pouvoir discuter avec Théo. Donc non pas **son **regret, mais** ses **regrets.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Rien n'était normal: en l'espace de quatre jours il s'était beaucoup trop attaché aux trois Serpentards. Il adorait Rose et il en était réellement venu à la considérer comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, il appréciait discuter avec Théo qui - bien que cela l'avait dérrangé le premier soir- lui avait fait surmonté le tabou des relations sexuelles, et il aim... Que devait-il penser vis à vis de Draco ? Il aurait tellement aimé que le Draco de son monde puisse être comme celui qu'il était ici: doux, tendre, attentionné... Une question étrange s'imposa alors à son esprit: une fois de retour à Poudlard, comment devrait-il réagir vis à vis de sa Némésis ? Maintenant qu'il savait que si tout avait été différent ils auraient pu être autre chose que des ennemis, et bien plus que des amis ? Un choix... C'était exatement ce qu'il...

" Harry, où tu étais passé ? Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure."

Le vert croisa l'améthyste, et Harry observa Rose, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Rose qui était devenue bien plus que sa meilleure amie en l'espace de seulement quatre jours... Comment, en si peu de temps, en avait-il pu autant s'attacher à elle ? A eux ?

" Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

" Rien..." répondit-il l'air vague.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils.

" Tu me cherchais ?" demanda-t-il alors.

" Hmm... Moui, tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait se retrouver au hall d'entrée à 14h00, tout de même ?"

Le brun ne répondit pas, essayant de se souvenir.

" A voir ta tête, je crains que oui."

" Excuse-moi, je devais parler à Dumbledore et j'ai pas vraiment fait attention."

" Hmm... Pas grave ! Viens, on y va !"

La jeune Black sourit d'un sourire éclatant en attrapant le bras de son ami. Visiblement, les recherches se serait pour plus tard. Tout le long du chemin, Rose faisait la discussion toute seule alors qu'Harry réfléchissait, ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout cela. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il devait rentrer à tout prix. Une pensée pour Sirius le prit... Il aurait aimé profiter de sa présence dans ce monde pour le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois; mais il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose: s'il le revoyait il risquait fort de ne pas vouloir repartir pour rester avec lui.

" Pourquoi tu devais voir Dumbledore ?" l'interrogea alors Rose, à côté de lui.

" Oh... euh... eh bien..."

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela et il fallait qu'il trouve une réponse cohérente avant de s'attirer un regard qui signifiait clairement _" je ne te crois pas du tout" _de Rose. Rose était une fille intelligente, ça Harry l'avait compris trés vite, et elle était d'une incroyable perspicacité. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

" Heu... je devais lui demander un truc à propos de... de pas grand chose..."

" Harry ?"

" Moui... je... enfin... c'est personnel."

Harry se serrait donné des baffes: il n'était pas du tout convaiquant. Il n'avait jamais su mentir, c'était toujours Hermione qui mentait - à regret- pour le couvrir. Et il sut que son amie n'avait pas marché quand il la vit s'arrêter brusquement et l'observer sans ciller, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

" Harry, toi et moi on se connait depuis qu'on est gosses !"

" Euh... oui..." dit-il, l'air pas rassuré du tout.

" On a grandi ensemble !"

Il acquiessa d'un signe de tête.

" Et si tu avais un problème tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Bien sûr..."

" Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?"

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Il se retrouvait pris au piège.

" Euh... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler..."

" Pas de ça avec moi, Harry ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Et depuis quelques jours tu agis de façon étrange !"

" Euh... ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! Ca va passer..."

Elle le regarda, pas l'air convaincu du tout.

" Ecoute, ce n'est rien de grave ! C'est juste un petit problème que j'aimerais régler moi même..."

" Tu me jures que ce n'est rien de grave ?"

" Promis !"

Rose soupira.

" Bon d'accord, je lâche l'affaire pour le moment. Mais si tu ne règles pas ça au plus vite..."

Elle lui attrapa de nouveau le bras, le tirant dans le couloir.

" Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

" Je sais pas... Tu veux aller où ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

" A toi de voir... Du moment qu'on trouve une occupation."

" C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie !"

Tout en avançant dans le couloir, Rose semblait réfléchir à une idée d'occupation qui ferait passer leur ennui. Soudain, son visage s'illumina et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement: c'était le même qu'avait eu Sirius dans la pensine de Rogue lorsque lui et son père s'étaient attaqués au futur professeur de potions.

" Et si on allait saluer les Gryffondors ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne leur a pas donné de nos nouvelles."

Cette idée ne le réjouissait guère: il ne se voyait pas du tout s'en prendre à ses anciens amis. Comment se sentirait-il aprés cela à son retour dans son monde ? Il n'oserait plus jamais les regarder en face, ça il en était sûr. Mais il se rappela soudain leur comportement vis à vis de lui le lendemain de son arrivée. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et ils étaient venus lui chercher des ennuis. Sr le coup, il n'avait pas su comment réagir et c'était Draco qui, par son arrivée, avait réglé le problème. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres: ce ne serait que justice rendu, non ? Surtout aprés ce que Ron venait de lui dire... Oui, il n'aurait pas à s'en vouloir. Ici, les gryffondors n'étaient pas ses amis.

" Ca me va ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Le premier qu'on croise, il morfle !"

" Le premier, ok !"

Ils partirent donc à la recherche d'un Gryffondor à surprendre mais à chaque fois ils ne tombèrent que sur des Serdaigles ou des Poufsouffles qui les fusillaient du regard tout en prenant la fuite devant leur air conspirateur. Mais la patience est une vertue et ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient: une Gryffondor traversait le couloir des Enchantements qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, et Harry se sentit légèrement mal en s'appercevant qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Sur le coup, il avait bien envie de changer d'avis et de faire demi tour. Mais déjà Rose prenait les devants.

" Tiens, Granger ! Comment va le rat de bibliothèque ?"

La Gryffondor fronça des sourcils. Elle avait dans les mains une dizaine de livres, ce qui prouvait qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Et ce qui, malheureusement pour elle, la mettait en position d'infèriorité puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas saisir sa baguette pour se défendre.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" s'enquit cette dernière, le regard méfiant.

" Alors ça c'est gentille à toi de nous le proposer !" s'exclama la jeune Black.

" Ah oui ?"

Ce fut Harry qui répondit. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à avoir de scrupules aprés ce qu'il s'était passé en début de semaine. Et il n'avait qu'à mettre ce qu'il allait faire sur le compte du proverbe qui disait _Qui aime bien châtie bien._ Même si ça sonnait un peu faux là. Le proverbe adéquate dans cette suituation serait plutôt _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_. Il devait même admettre qu'il était rassuré que son _ancienne meilleure amie _ne pourrait pas s'emparer de sa baguette. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire avec: elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien.

" Moui ! Vois-tu, on s'ennuyait ! Et on cherchait quelqu'un pour essayer un nouveau sort de notre cru ! Quel bonheur d'être tombé sur toi qui t'es si gentiment proposé de nous aider..."

La jeune femme déglutit en reculant d'un pas.

" Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je ne suis pas armée ! c'est déloyal !" balbutia-t-elle.

" Mais Hermignonne, tu oublies que nous sommes des Serpentards !"

" Et en tant que Serpentards nous sonmmes tout sauf loyaux !"

Comprenant son état d'infèriorité, Hermione lâcha ses livres pour saisir sa baguette mais Rose avait été plus rapide.

" _Expelliarmus !"_

La baguette de la Gryffondor atterit immédiatement dans les mains de la Serpentard, et Hermione les regarda à tour de rôle, effarée. Son regard allait d'Harry à Rose, cherchant quel pourrait être leur prochaine action. A son tout, Harry pris sa baguette dans une main et observa Hermione, un sourire de plus en plus mauvais sur les lèvres. Il la sonda un instant.

" Hmmm... En quoi vais-je bien pouvoir la changer ? s'interrogea-t-il lui même. En âne ou pourquoi pas rnicrobe ?"

" En rat ? Ca lui irait bien, elle resterait dans son élément !" s'exclama Rose.

" Mouais... Pourquoi pas... ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Granger ? Je suis dans mon bon jour aujourd'hui, alors je te donne le choix ! Tu vois, je suis gentil !"

La brunette ne répondit pas, reculant d'avantage d'un pas.

" Si tu ne te décides pas, tant pis pour toi ! On ne va pas t'attendre toute la vie !" s'impatienta Rose.

Et comme elle ne répondit toujours pas, Harry finit par s'énerver. Il brandit sa baguette, faisant se ratatiner Hermione sur elle-même, et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Aussitôt, la Gryffondor diminua de taille, se retatinant au fur et à mesure sur elle même, une petite queue en tire-bouchon apparue dans sons dos, son nez pris la forme d'un grouin, ses mains changèrent de forme, et sa peau vira au rose bonbon. Ses vêtements tombèrent au sol en un tas informe, alors qu'un petit porcelet sortait avec difficulté du tas de linge. Rose le regarda evc fierté.

" N'est-elle pas plus belle ainsi ?" demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

Le petit conchon poussa alors un cri strident avant de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du couloir. En la voyant fuir, Rose éclata de rire.

" Et voilà le légendaire courage Gryffondorien !" lança-t-elle.

Harry, lui, se voyait incapable de bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire: il avait... il venait de... c'était impossible... il ne pouvait pas... et pourtant il...

" J'ai attaqué ma meilleure amie..." murmura-t-il dans un souffle presque impercetptible.

Rose se torna vers lui avec interrogation.

" Heu... Harry, c'est moi ta meilleure amie !"

Mais elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux exhorbités d'horreur.

" Harry, ça va ? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?"

" Euh... oui..."

_" Aussi bien que peut se sentir une personne ayant perdu les pédales et ayant transformé sa meilleure amie en cochon."_

Rose fronça une énième fois des sourcils.

" Je persiste à dire que tu te conduis de façon étrange ! Si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu n'hésiteras pas à venir m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? On est comme frère et soeur, Harry ! Et je tiens à toi plus qu'à tout autre chose."

" Hum... Ca va aller, t'inquiète donc pas."

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer alors que ce qu'elle venait de dire de le frapper de plein fouet.

" Tu tiens à moi plus qu'à tout autre chose ? Je vois d'ici la tête de Théo s'il t'entendait dire ça !"

" Au diable Théo ! Il a osé m'abandonner pour aller je ne sais où avec Draco !"

" C'est vrai ça... Ils sont où ?"

" Aucune idée, et je m'en fous ! Théo va devoir faire abstraction pendant un moment avant de se faire pardonner !"

Le jeune Potter éclata de rire: Rose était vraiment comme Sirius.

Le soir même, en entrant dans le dortoir, Harry se laissa immédiatement tomber avec lassitude sur son lit, poussant un feulement d'agneau blessé. Il avait encore un peu de mal à digérer le fait d'avoir attaqué hermione. Heureusement que Rrose avait été là et lui avait vite fait penser à autre chose. Il n'y avait pas à dire: Rose était vraiment une fille super. A ce son, Théo, qui était occupé à lire un livre, releva la tête pour observer dans quel état était son ami.

" Eh bien, eh bien... ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ce cri d'agneau qu'on égorge ?"

" Hn..."

Le brun se tourna vers Théo et l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

" Fatigué !"

" Allons bon ! Alors qu'il n'y a pas eu une seule heure de cours et qu'il n'y a pas eu de calin avec Draco ?"

" L'ennui tue !"

" Je vois..."

" Au fait, où est Draco ?"

" Dans sa chambre, où veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ? Mais pourquoi cette question ? Te manquerait-il par hasard ? Tu ne peux plus passer une journée sans lui ?"

Harry vira au rouge à l'entente de cette phrase. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la contester mais il ne pouvait pas: de une parce que cela parraitrait certainement suspect aux yeux du Serpentard, et d'autre part parce que ce serait se mentir à lui même. Parce qu'en effet, Draco lui avait manqué. Il s'était habitué à avoir un calin de la part du blond chaque jour, si ce n'était plus. Calin qui, par instants, le mettait mal à l'aise, et à d'autres le décontractait. Dans ces moments, il appréciait de se retrouver dans les bras de Draco. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il devait absolument rentrer, avant de trop s'attacher au jeune homme.

" Où vous avez passé la journée ? questionna-t-il alors Théo. On vous a cherché avec Rose...!"

" Nous avions des choses importantes à régler !"

" Au point de nous mettre de côté ?" lança-t-il avec un ton légèrement colérique.

Oui, il devait avouer qu'il était vexé que Draco ne se soit pas soucier de lui plus que ça, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée. Nouvelle réaction anormale de sa part. Draco Malfoy était toujours son ennemi il n'y avait pas encore une semaine; et en seulement quatre jours il s'était habitué à être le petit-ami de Malfoy, et il ne supportait pas l'idée que le blond puisse se passer de lui alors que lui en était totalement incapable. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

" Houla, toi t'as pas eu ta dose de calins quotidienne." plaisanta Théo.

Harry lui lança un regard assassin en se levant.

" Excusez-nous, à Rose et moi, d'être un peu trop attachés aux crétins qui nous servent de petits-amis ! Lesquels, par ailleurs, se fichent totalement de nous !"

Surpris par le ton employé, le vert et argent se redressa sur son lit.

" Toi, ça va pas du tout ! Tu t'es montré étrange toute cette semaine et si tu veux mon avis, le coup que tu t'es porté à la tête n'y est pas étranger !"

Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, juste par réelle inquiétude - sûrement n'avait-il pas l'habitude qu'Harry lui parle de cette manière- mais le fait était là: cette remarque venait de rendre Harry fou de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait d'abord de sa cicatrice, ce con ? Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'être lié au meurtrier de ses parents par une putain de balafre ! Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'être _l'Elu,_ le seul capable de détruire Voldemort ! Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de ne pas pouvoir choisir sa destiné et d'être condamné à un destin dont on se serait bien passé ! Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de rêver de morts ou d'attaques ! Il ne savait rien ! Tout le monde n'avait toujours su que les critiquer lui et sa cicatrice, en le traitant de malade du cerveau ou de dégénéré mental ! Mais qui, au fond, savait ce que ça faisait d'être lui ? Qui aimerait être à sa place ? Non pas pour sa putain de cicatrice et sa célébrité à la con, mais pour son destin _d'Elu _! Elu ! Un mot qui le faisait bien rire ! Il n'était pas un élu, il n'était qu'une arme aux yeux de tous, le seul moyen de détruire Voldemort, et tant pis s'il devait en mourrir. Les seuls à s'en être jamais réellement souciés étaient morts !

" Va te faire fouttre, Nott ! Quand je pense que je vous trouvez différents... ! En fait, vous vallez pas mieux que tous ces autres qui font une fixation sur cette putain de marque ! Alors moi et le coup que je me suis porté à la tête on t'emmerde !"

Sur ce, il sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte, ne prenant pas garde au regard interrogateur de Théo. Il était furieux: furieux parce qu'il avait eu tort de penser que les Serpentards de ce monde étaient différents ! Ils seraient toujours pareils, à le critiquer pour cette satané cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sa colère était incommensurable, mais elle augmenta d'un cran si c'était possible quand, arrivé à la salle commune, il remarqua Draco en train de discuter avec cet enfoiré de Zabini. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, l'air surpris.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, bande de cons ? Vous voulez peut-être ma photo dédicacée ? J'vous en enverrais une en rentrant, promis ! Et gardez-là, elle coutera sûrement trés chère à ma mort ! De toute façon qui se souci encore d'un dégénéré du cerveau !"

Il croisa alors les yeux gris de Malfoy qui amorça un mouvement vers lui, un air plus qu'étonné qur le visage. Mais Harry l'empêcha de terminer son geste avec un rictus méprisant.

" Non, Draco ! Ne te dérange pas pour moi ! Tu as l'air de tellement bien t'amuser avec _Zabini_ ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là et que je n'étais pas passé !"

Et il traça sa route jusqu'à la sortie qu'il emprunta. Mais quel con il faisait d'avoir cru que tous ces imbéciles de Serpentards pouvaient être des gens bien ! Ron l'avait toujours dit: on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces serpents visqueux ! Hermione s'était vraiment trompée sur ce point ! Quand il repensait aux paroles de Nott...! Il avait des envies de meurtres ! Dommage que Voldemort ne soit pas là en face de lui en ce moment, parce qu'Harry était sûr qu'il aurait pu le mettre en charpie en seulement un sort. Mais le pire, c'était peut-être d'avoir surpris Draco avec Zabini ! Surtout lorsqu'on savait ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux...

_" Zabini, espèce de sale fils de pxxx ! Quoi que Draco est pas mieux ! _pensa-t-il avec hargne_. Vivement que je rentre, moi ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce monde de nazes et de menteurs !"_

C'était étrange à dire mais Harry se sentait trahi par Draco. Ce Draco si différent du Malfoy qu'il avait toujours connu qu'il lui avait donné sa confiance, qu'il avait laissé l'approcher, qu'il laissait le prendre dans ses bras. Quoi que ce n'était peut-être pas plus étrange que tout le reste ! Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait être vraiment étrange, de toute façon, dans la vie d'un garçon qui à seulement un an avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, avait échappé de justesse de se faire dévorer par un chien à trois têtes, avait affronté un basilic à l'âge de 12 ans et une horde de Détraqueurs l'année suivante, suivi rapidement par un dragon d'une violence incroyable ? Sans parler des êtres de l'eau et des strangulots, et de ses nombreux combats contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ! En fait, cet histoire avec Daco n'était pas étrange, elle était incompréhensible: comment avait-il pu faire une crise de jalousie alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quatre jours ? Aprés 7 ans de haine, c'était même plus qu'incompréhensible. Au même moment, une forte poigne se referma sur son poignet et il se retrouva face à un Draco Malfoy légèrement en colère et inquiet.

" Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?" lança-t-il, de cette voix glacial qu'Harry avait toujours connu et qui lui manquait un peu.

Cependant, il dû admettre que, cette fois, de l'entendre lui parler sur ce ton lui faisait mal au coeur. Pourtant, c'était le ton qu'il avait toujours entendu lorsque Draco Malfoy s'addressait à lui. Hors, ce n'était plus le même Draco Malfoy qu'il avait devant lui.

" Théo est descendu juste aprés toi pour voir où tu étais et il m'a dit que tu t'en étais pris à lui, sans qu'il en comprenne les raisons !"

Harry se dégagea violemment de la poigne de son assaillant.

" Lâche-moi ! J'ai pas envie de parler, je fais ce que je veux ! T'es pas mon père !"

Il se retourna pour partir mais il se sentit de nouveau attrapé. Cependant, il ne se retrouva pas face au blond aprés ça mais bel et bien contre lui. Draco avait passé ses bras autour de son corps et le serrait contre lui, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou qu'il embrassa d'un doux baiser. Harry se détendit soudainement à ce contact, soupirant de bien être et se laissant aller à l'étreinte.

" Théo ne voulait pas te vexer, 'Ry ! Il s'inquiète seulement..."

" Te ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, je vais bien !"

" Ta crise de colère prouve le contraire..."

Le Survivant ne sut quoi répondre à cela et préféra se taire. Draco se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et déposa un nouveau baiser, cette fois, sur son front. Et plus précisément sur sa cicatrice.

" Tu es certain que tu t'es fait ça en tombant dans les escaliers ?"

" Oui, t'inquiète pas !"

" Mais je ne m'inquiète pas !"

" Menteur !"

" Je suis peut-être un menteur, mais je suis un menteur amoureux ! Et si ça te dérange tellement qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, je suis prés à faire semblant du contraire."

Harry se laissa aller contre le torse de Draco à cette phrase et lui demanda, sans pouvoir se retenir:

" Comment tu es tombé amoreux de moi ?"

" Hmm... Bonne question ! Je crois que je t'ai aimé dés que je t'ai vu dans le Poudlard Express, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte moi-même. Pourquoi cette question ?"

" Comme ça..."

" Et moi, je peux te poser une question ?"

L'adolescent acquiessa.

" Pourquoi tu es si calin, en ce moment ?"

" J'aime être dans tes bras ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens avec toi... Je ne me l'explique même pas à moi-même, et ça me fait un peu peur."

" Sans vouloir te vexer, mais Théo a raison: tu es étrange en ce moment."

" Désolé ! J'en n'ai pas conscience du tout: Rose m'a dit la même chose."

" Ce n'est pas grave !"

" Je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser auprés de Théo, non ?"

" Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, en effet !"

" Il va m'en vouloir tu crois ?"

" Théo n'est pas rancunier, encore heureux ! Tu devrais juste faire comme avec moi."

" C'est-à-dire ?"

" Le rassurer !"

" D'accord ! A condition que vous cessiez de vous inquiéter pour moi !"

" Tu as ma parole, mon coeur !"

Sur cette parole, Draco se pencha sur le brun et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres roses avant de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres:

" Et si on allait dans ma chambre ?"

" Pourquoi faire ?"

" T'es idiot où tu le fais exprés !"

Pour toute réponse Harry lui tira la langue. Langue qui fut rapidement attrapé par la bouche avide de Draco et aussitôt un balais de caresses débuta entre les deux adolescents.

" C'est assez explicite pour toi ?" le taquina l'héritier Malfoy.

" Non, je ne crois pas !"

" Tu es trop joueur mon coeur. Un jour ça te perdra !"

" J'aime jouer avec toi, c'est pas ma faute !"

A son tour il attrapa les lèvres de son petit-ami. Les baisers de Draco étaient les meilleurs qu'il ait jamais eu et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Une fois qu'on y avait goûté c'était plus fort que tout: ils étaient une véritable drogue. Et Harry comptait bien en profiter parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne serraient pas éternels. Dés le lendemain il commencerait ses recherches à la bibliothèques et une fois de retour chez lui il n'y aurait plus le droit. Alors oui, il profiterait de ses baisers et de ses calins jusqu'au bout.

_**Fin du chapitre 3.**_

Le chapitre 3 est enfin terminé et je vous dit tout de suite que le 4ème ne sera pas long à arriver parce qu'il est déjà terminé. J'ai juste quelque changements de dernière minute à faire. Cependant j'ai une question à poser à ceux qui me lisent: est-ce vraiment trop demander de laisser une review - même trés courte ? J'ai en effet remarqué que certains d'entre vous avez mis cette fiction en alerte ou en favori sans pour autant laisser de message. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose: juste un mot. Est-ce vraiment trop demander ?

Sur ce je vous laisse en vous faisant d'énormes kisu, et en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus parce que j'ai été à court d'inspiration à un moment et j'ai comme l'impression que ça se ressent, ne ?


	5. Chapter 4

Encore un slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. Une idée qui m'est venue il y a quelques semaines, mettant en scène comme persos principaux Harry et Draco qui seront ici en couple.

**Résumé:** Suite à un accident en cours de potion, Harry se retrouve dans une sorte de monde parallèlle. Ses parents et Sirius sont en vie, Voldemort a toujours été au pouvoir, il n'est pas le Survivant, et le pire: il est élève à Serpentard et est le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy - même plus encore.

**Disclaimers: **Je ne m'appelle pas Joanne, ni Rowling ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Chapitre 4:**_

Cela faisait prés de trois semaines que Harry était bloqué dans ce monde, et pour la première fois de sa vie il s'y sentait libre. Il n'avait plus de destin trop pesant sur les épaules ni plus de Mage noir aux trousses. Il commençait à apprécier ce monde où les gens ne voyait pas en lui Harry Potter le Survivant mais Harry. Juste Harry, celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Lorsqu'il repensait à sa vie passée, il se disait qu'il préférait rester ici, dans cet univers où Draco Malfoy l'aimait, où sa meilleure amie n'était autre que la fille de son parrain mort - parrain qu'il avait eu l'immense joie d'apprendre qu'il était encore en vie- et où son meilleur ami était un obscédé sexuel avec qui il s'entendait trés bien. Seul ombre au tableau: Ron et Hermione. Ainsi que Neville, Seamus, Dean, Giny... Et tant d'autres. Une partie de lui regrettait ses anciens amis, et il se rendait alors compte qu'il devait faire un choix. Il avait bien commençait à faire des recherches sur les mondes parallèles afin de trouver un moyen de rentrer mais depuis une semaine il avait cessé ses recherches, n'ayant plus cette envie pressante de rentrer. Il aimait ce monde et ce qu'il y avait découvert. En revanche, il devrait avoir une discussion sèrieuse avec Dumbledore à propos du Harry de ce monde car il ne connaissait rien de lui. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait en effet toujours pas répondu à ses questions sur le sujet lorsqu'il avait été le voir, se montrant assez évasif, et lui affirmant qu'il devait le découvrir par lui-même. Mais comment ? A tout moment il risquait de dire ou faire une bêtise.

" A quoi tu penses, mon coeur ?"

Le brun se laissa aller contre le torse de son " nouveau" petit-ami. Il avait encore du mal à adapter son comportement aux divers situations auxquelles il devait faire face. Il y avait les moments où se retrouver si proche de Draco Malfoy le mettait mal à l'aise, sa haine revenant au triple galop, et il y avait ceux où, comme maintenant, il appréciait le contact et les bras possessifs autour de lui. De ce fait également il devrait en parler à Dumbledore. Il avait toujours détesté Malfoy, alors pourquoi n'avait-il aucun mal, à certains moments, à se laisser caliner par le blond ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore une seule fois envoyé voir ailleurs ? Bien qu'il avait conscience que le Draco de ce monde et celui qu'il avait toujours connu étaient différents... ses réactions étaient loin d'être normales. Ses réflexes et ses habitudes auraient voulu qu'il l'insulte et l'envoie promener; mais rien. Pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à le faire. Et ses pensées pouvaient être dérangeantes pour lui, comme en cet instant.

" Je me disais que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que dans tes bras." souffla-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais eu la belle vie: enfant on le traitait comme un moins que rien et on l'obligeait à dormir sous un fichu placard sous l'escalier. Il ne mangeait jamais à sa faim et il devait faire tous les travaux ménagers. A son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait était vu que comme un héros, que comme le Survivant. Il n'était plus Harry mais Harry Potter; de "femme de ménage" il était devenu une arme. Bien sûr il y avait Ron et Hermione mais ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à le défaire ou à lui faire oublier son destin de Survivant. Quant à Mrs Weasley, la seule qui lui avait donné une affection toute particulière... Rien n'était pareil qu'avec Draco.

" Vraiment ? le taquina le blond. Je suis si confortable que ça ?"

" Tu n'as pas idée !"

" Pourtant... par moments, j'ai l'impression que ça te gène que je te prenne dans mes bras..."

" C'est parce que je suis un peu perdu. Puis, j'ai pas encore totalement l'habitude."

Il senti le Serpentard froncer des sourcils et il comprit sa gaffe. Il se sentait si bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses paroles.

" Enfin... je veux dire... à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé... j'ai encore du mal..."

Le fait de penser à ça fit monter une bouffée de colère en lui. Il avait du mal à digérer cette affaire, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

" Ce qu'il s'est passé ?" s'étonna Draco, ne comprenant visiblement pas. L'ancien Gryffondor se dégagea de l'étreine, la colère montant d'un cran supplémentaire. Comme s'il n'était pas au courrant ! Pourtant il était au centre de l'action. Il se tourna vers lui avec un agacement non feint et lui lança un regard énervé.

" Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! répliqua-t-il. Tu étais là pourtant, et aux premières loges !"

Le blond fronça d'avantage les sourcils au ton agressif du brun. Mais l'essentiel c'était qu'il avait compris où il voulait en venir.

" Tu veux vraiment en parler ? Parce que moi, je n'y tiens pas vraiment."

" Et pourquoi pas ? Moi, j'ai envie d'en parler !"

" Parce que sinon ça va m'énerver, ça va dégénérer et on va s'engueuler ! Tu me prends trop la tête en ce moment avec tes crises de jalousie à la con !"

Harry se dégagea brutalement du lit et se leva, furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

" Ah, je te prends la tête ? s'énerva-t-il alors. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés, comment tu aurais réagi ? Hein, dis-moi Draco ? Tu m'aurais peut-être sauté au cou ? Ou peut-être que tu m'aurais sauté tout cours ?"

Draco se leva à son tour, lui faisant face, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

" Tu deviens lourd là, Harry ! Et vulgaire aussi, c'est mauvais signe ! Arrêtons-nous là avant que ça n'aille trop loin !"

" Je deviens vulgaire ? Mais peut-être que c'est parce que tu l'as cherché ! Et puis, si ce que je dis est faux, tu n'as qu'à nier !"

" J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi quand t'es dans cet état, ça mènera à rien. Tu me fais plus chier qu'autre chose là ! Tu peux dégager !"

" Je te fais chier !"

" Oui, tu me fais chier !"

" Parfait ! Et bien puisque je te fais chier et que tu veux que je dégage, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour te baiser, ça doit pas être bien compliqué ! T'as l'habitude d'écarter les cuisses devant tout ce qui a une queue ! Aprés tout, tu dois être en manque depuis trois semaines, ça se comprend !"

" Tu vas trop loin, je te préviens !"

" Et pourquoi t'irais pas chercher carrément Zabini ? Ca va lui faire plaisir ! C'est vrai que c'est ta putain personnelle aprés tout !"

La peau habituellement pâle de Malfoy passait dangereusement au rouge. La rage augmentait de plus en plus, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment, mais Harry continuait sur sa lancée. Il était trop en colère pour se calmer et c'était à peine s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

" Dis-moi comment ça s'est fait ? J'en meurre d'envie ! Vous vouliez tous les deux vous faire défoncer le cul et vous vous êtes passés dessus à tour de rôle ? La sodomisation c'est ton truc ? Tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? Ou plutôt bite à ton cul ?"

" Harry, la ferme !"

" Au fond, entre putains vous vous comprenez !"

Le poing partit tout seul avant que Draco ait pu s'en empêcher et Harry n'eut pas le réflexe de l'esquiver. Le choque le repoussa en arrière et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se reposait sur son assaillant. Ce dernier semblait pris entre colère et regret.

" En plus t'es sado ! lâcha Harry. Et lui, il es mazo ? Vous faites la paire ! Mais si tu aimes tant faire mal, vas-y, te gènes surtout pas ! Profites que je sois là !"

Draco lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

" Je ne ferais rien du tout, tu n'en vaux pas la peine ! D'autant plus que tu n'es pas toi-même ! Tu es aveuglé par la rage, ça servirait à rien."

" Ah pardon, j'oubliais ! Tu préfères que ce soit Zabini ! Ben attends, bouge pas, je vais te le chercher !"

Et sur cette dernière phrase, avant même que Draco ait eu le temps de réagir, il sortit de la chambre du préfêt en chef en claquant la porte. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et furieux, ses pas prenant le dessus sur ses pensées. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait; il savait juste qu'il voulait mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et Draco. Quand il pensait que ce sale fils de Mangemort avait osé lui dire qu'il le faisait chier ! De toute façon il avait toujours fait chier tout ce qui avait trait à Voldemort ou ses sbires. Cependant, le brun était fier d'une chose: il n'avait pas mâché ses mots pour remettre ce con à sa place.

Il s'arrêta soudain, au beau milieu du couloir, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Sa colère venait de retomber en flèche, et il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Et plus particulièrement de la méchanceté et de la cruauté de ses mots. Il avait explicitement traité Draco de pute ! Il avait... Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça... Il ne pouvait pas avoir usé de mots aussi crus... ce... ce n'était pas son genre... Une forte douleur à sa joue le confirma que cette scène s'était bien passée. Draco n'avait pas retenu son coup... Quoi que lui en avait fait autant avec ses mots. Il l'avait mérité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était rapproché du mur et s'y laissa glisser doucement, la tête entre les mains. Fatigué... C'était le mot exact pour décrire son état d'esprit. Depuis plus de 7 ans qu'il vivait un véritable enfer, il était fatigué de sa vie. D'abord fatigué de son devoir de Survivant, puis fatigué de n'être qu'un aimant à ennuis, et enfin fatigué de cette douleur qu'il avait toujours ressentie au fond de son coeur. Celle de ne jamais avoir connu ses parents, celle d'avoir perdu tous ceux qu'il avait eu le malheur d'aimer, celle de devoir tuer ou être tué, celle d'être le responsable de la mort de tant de gens... et la douleur d'avoir perdu Draco. Draco qui allait le détester dés à présent à cause du mal qu'il venait certainement de lui faire. Une partie de lui lui évoqua alors le fait qu'il savait ce que cela faisait d'être haït de Draco Malfoy mais une autre lui rabaissa d'avantage le moral en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait eu la chance de connaître l'amour dans ses bras et qu'il venait de perdre cette chance à tout jamais.

Harry releva la tête, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Il s'attachait trop à ce monde qui n'était pas le sien: il s'attachait trop à Draco, il s'attachait trop à Rose, et il s'attachait trop à Théo. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui. Et il n'y avait qu'une solution: il devait rentrer au plus vite chez lui, quitte à retrouver Voldemort et devoir retrouver sa vie de héros déstiné à tuer ou être tué. La mort... Un pouvoir, un cauchemar qu'il cotoyait depuis l'âge d'un an. La mort avait toujours été là, autour de lui, guettant, rodant, à la recherche d'une nouvelle personne à lui enlever. La mort, il en avait l'habitude.

Il finit par se lever et, remarquant qu'il n'était pas loin de la bibliothèque, il décida d'aller y faire un tour. S'il voulait rentrer au plus vite, un maximum de recherches ne seraient pas de trop; alors autant s'y remettre immédiatement. Mais alors qu'il pénétrait dans la bibliothèque, la voix de Mrs Pince retentit dans le silence de la grande salle.

" La bibliothèque est fermée depuis 5 minutes, Mr Potter !"

Le jeune homme grommela en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre: 21h06. Il soupira de lassitude.

" Est-ce que je peux juste prendre un livre ?" demanda-t-il quand même.

La bibliothécaire fronça des sourcils.

" Pour quoi faire ?"

" Pour lire ! Un livre, c'est fait pour ça que je sache !" répondit-il avec agacement.

" Je vous prierez d'utiliser un autre ton quand vous vous adressez à moi, Mr Potter !"

" Veillez _m'excuser,_ Mrs Pince, mais j'ai besoin d'un livre pour passer le temps !"

" Tiens donc ? Vous avez trouvé une autre occupation ?"

Le jeune Potter lui lança un regard meurtrier, comprenant le sous-entendu.

" Ce que je fais le soir dans ma chambre - où celle de mon petit-ami, présentement- ne regarde que moi ! Vous, vous êtes juste bonne à vous occuper de livres et à me donner l'autorisation d'en emprunter un !"

La veille femme parut offensée par ces paroles.

" Trés bien, Mr Potter ! Je ne vous la donne pas, cette _autorisation._ Si vous voulez passer le temps, faites le aux heures d'ouverture de la bibliothèque, ni avant ni aprés. Vous n'êtes pas un privilégié !"

_" Ouais, ben c'est nouveau ça ! Parce qu'avant y avait que Rogue pour me pourrir l'existence. Vois le bon côté des choses Harry: tu voulais que le Survivant disparaisse ? Ben c'est chose faite !"_ pensa-t-il avec hargne.

Sans dire mot de plus, il tourna les talons, jurant intèrieurement contre cette vielle chouette de Pince ! Un petit sourire se posa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il imagina la tête d'Hermione si elle l'avait entendu. Ron, lui, serait hilare, sans aucun doute. Il soupira sur son malheur. Il était venu en ami et il s'était retrouvé en terrain ennemi; il n'avait fait que se défendre à la provoquation involontaire de Mrs Pince. De toute façon, qui qu'il soit, la tranquilité il ne connaîtrait jamais. Partout, il aurait toujours des ennemis: s'il était Harry Potter le Survivant, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts voulaient sa mort; et s'il était juste Harry le Serpentard, c'était la quasi-totalité de Poudlard qui se retournait contre lui. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas demandé ce que cela pouvait faire d'avoir une vie calme, sans assassin aux trousses, sans craindre pour sa propre vie ?

Il arriva rapidement devant le mur qui cachait l'entrée à la salle commune des verts et argents. Donnant le mot de passe, il s'engouffra dans le passage pour remarquer que ni Théo ni Rose n'étaient présents. Il ne s'attarda donc pas et monta au dortoir, où seuls Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle étaient présents.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?" s'étonna Zabini.

" Toi la putain, je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de m'adresser la parole ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensembles !"

La phrase était sortie toute seule et il reçut un regard noir en guise de réponse, vite remplacé par une lueur amusée.

" Tu as dû aller loin, Potter, pour que Draco te frappe !"

" Va te faire foutre !"

" Je veux bien ! Tu crois que ton mec sera d'accord !"

" J'en sais rien, va lui demander toi-même !"

Il se jeta sur son lit et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin, manquant par ce fait le regard surpris de Zabini. Il était trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que penser à se changer. Si seulement sa vie pouvait-être plus simple... Mais c'était décidé: à partir de demain il recommencerait ses recherches, il devait à tout prix rentrer chez lui. C'est sur cette pensée légèrement réconfortante qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

**HP**

Un cri perçant et déchirant retentit dans le silence du dortoir, réveillant en sursaut 4 de ses occupants. Théodore se redressa brutalement dans son lit, encore dans les lymbes du sommeil.

" Qui est le con qui hurle comme un forcené ?" retentit la voix de Zabini.

Des gémissements, des sanglots, un froissement de draps qui prouvait un fort agîtement, un nouveau cri où se mélangeait peur et douleur... D'abord surpis et essayant de se réveiller totalement, Théo rejeta ses couvertures au loin et se leva en catastrophe lorsqu'il comprit que tous ces bruits provenait du lit d'Harry, de même que le hurlement strident qui venait de retentir. Il ouvrit violemment les rideaux verts qui entouraient le lit de son ami et se figea sur place tant ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Le brun bougeait comme un diable dans ses draps, comme se débattant contre une force invisible; il donnait des coups dans le vide, criait, hurlait, les traits crispés par la douleur. Des larmes nacrées glissaient sur ses joues devenues pâles comme la mort, et il s'était plaqué une main sur le front comme si la douleur qu'il ressentait venait de sa tête. Un ématum violet s'était formé sur sa joue gauche.

Un bruissement dans son dos le fit comprendre que les autres membres du dortoir étaient levés et regardaient la scène.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" demanda la voix paniquée de Crabbe.

" Il fait un putain de cauchemar et il se sent obligé de réveiller tout le dortoir. Et vu comment il hurle, il doit bien avoir réveillé toute la maison, pendant qu'on y est !" répondit Zabini en hurlant presque pour couvrir les cris d'Harry.

" LA FERME, ZABINI !"

Théo était paniqué lui aussi mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Voir Harry dans cet état était quelque chose de vraiment flippant: il semblait souffrir le martyr comme si on le torturait au fer blanc, la main toujours posée sur son front. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans cet état et c'était d'autant plus inquiétant. C'était comme s'il faisait une crise. Mais... une crise de quoi ? Le plus important pour le moment c'était de le calmer.

" Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi, tout va bien ! Harry, au nom de Merlin, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !" tenta-t-il.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Harry se débattait de plus en plus violemment contre cette force invisible, hurlant encore plus fort. Et s'il continuait à bouger ainsi, il allait finir par se faire mal... Il attrapa alors brutalement les bras de son ami et les posa avec beaucoup de mal sur le matelas afin de l'immobiliser complètement, et ce qu'il vit à ce moment l'horrifia peut-être d'avantage que précédemment: sur son front, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il s'était faite trois semaines plus tôt dans sa chute dans les escaliers était devenue aussi rouge que le sang et semblait comme vouloir s'étirer jusqu'à son crâne. Il n'y avait aucun doute à cela, c'était cette cicatrice qui provoquait la douleur chez le jeune Potter. Mais Harry était impossible à calmer, il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule solution...

" Zabini, va chercher Dumbledore et Pomfresh ! ordonna-t-il. Maintenant ! Dis-leur que Harry semble avoir une crise de je ne sais quoi et qu'il est impossible de le calmer !"

Au même moment, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune à l'air trés inquiet.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est quoi ces cris ?" demanda Rose.

Elle se paralysa d'horreur lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry qui continuait d'hurler à la mort, se débattant contre, cette fois, Théo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le tenir fermement. Les larmes glissaient de plus en plus sur ses joues, inondant son visage. Immédiatement, elle se jeta sur son meilleur ami, à son tour paniquée.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

" Je n'en sais rien, Rose ! Il s'est soudain mis à hurler dans son sommeil et à s'agîter comme un diable. Et je n'arrive pas à le calmer !"

" Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Une bonne giffle et..."

" ZABINI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE LA ? JE T'AI DIT D'ALLER CHERCHER POMFRESH ET DUMBLEDORE !"

Le jeune homme sursauta quelque peu au ton employé mais se décida tout de même à obéir. Non sans jeter un regard assassin à Théo et Harry, il s'éloigna vers la sortie et disparu dans les escaliers.

" Rose, va chercher Draco !"

" Mais..."

" Il a le droit de savoir ! la coupa le Serpentard d'un ton sans réplique. Que veux-tu qu'il arrive de pire à Harry ?"

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il souffrait le martyr. Elle finit par obtempérer et partit à la suite de Zabini.

" Harry, je t'en prie, calme-toi !" retenta Théo.

Un bruit dans les escaliers lui fit redresser la tête et il vit rouge quand il constata que toute la salle commune était à l'entrée de la chambre en train de regarder ce qu'il s'y passait comme des petits curieux.

" DEGAGEZ DE LA ! s'énerva Théo. CE N'EST PAS UN SPECTACLE, PAR SALAZARD !"

Mais il n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir partir. Parkinson était aux premières loges et observait la scène avec un plaisir presque malsain.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

" Dégage de là, Parkinson ! Et emmène ta putain de cours avec toi !"

" Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dit ce..."

" PARKINSON DEGAGE DE LA SINON JE T'ENVOIE SALUER MERLIN EN PERSONNE !"

La voix de Draco retentit comme un glas alors qu'il entrait dans le dortoir, suivit de Rose qui claqua la porte d'un geste de rage. Dés qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, Draco se jeta au chevet de son petit-ami. Il devait être au bord de la crise de nerfs de voir le brun dans cet état, mais Malfoy obligeant il ne laissa rien paraître. Harry n'avait toujours pas cessé de hurler et de se débattre, tel un fou furieux enragé; et Théo le tenait toujours aussi fermement par les poignets.

" Ca fait presque 10 minutes qu'il est dans cet état !" jugea-t-il bon de tenir le blond au courant.

Draco attrapa à son tour les poignets du brun et se pencha sur lui. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front où la cicatrice était toujours aussi rouge.

" Harry, c'est Draco ! Calme-toi mon coeur, s'il te plait ! Tout va bien, je suis là !"

Harry ne réagissait pourtant pas à ses mots, se mettant à donner des coups de pieds dans le vide à défaut de pouvoir user de ses bras et ses mains.

" S'il te plait mon coeur, arrête ça ! Tu me fais peur et tu te fais du mal !"

Les cris emplissaient la pièce, encore plus terribles qu'au début. Harry souffrait, et il avait peur. Merlin seul savait de quoi il pouvait rêver mais quoi que ce soit, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'affreux. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient retirés dans un coin et observaient la scène de loin, comme s'ils avaient peur de trop s'approcher. Quant à Rose, elle avait rejoind les bras de Théo qui s'était un peu reculé, regardant avec inquiétude et peur son frère de coeur se débattre comme un dément, les larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses joues.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il ne se calme pas ?"

Théo ne répondit pas, tournant son regard vers la porte.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique Zabini ? Je lui ai dit d'aller chercher Dumbledore et Pomfresh, pas d'aller à sainte Mangouste chercher le meilleur Médicomage qui existe !"

Comme pour répondre à sa question, ce dernier pénétra alors dans la pièce, Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Rogue dans son dos, et leur montra le lit d'Harry du doigt. Les trois adultes se précipitèrent alors vers le jeune homme.

" Poussez-vous, Mr Malfoy !" s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh en arrivant aux côté du couple.

Draco voulu protester mais il croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui lui disait clairement de laisser faire l'infirmière. Il se recula donc, laissant la place à la vielle dame; Rogue était juste derrière lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule comme pour l'inciter au calme et de ne pas bouger. Dumbledore, lui, s'était approché de l'infirmière qui se penchait déjà sur Harry mais faillit se recevoir un coup dans la figure tant les gestes du brun étaient brutaux. Dés que Draco l'avait lâché, il s'était remis à bouger dans tous les sens.

" Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott, approchez et tenez le fermement je vous prie !" dit-elle alors.

Les deux adolescents obéirent et se placèrent chacun d'un côté pour l'empêcher de tout mouvement, ce qui s'avéra difficile. Mrs Pomfresh se pencha de nouveau sur son malade tout en demandant.

" Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?"

" A peu prés 10 minutes; peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins."

" 10 minutes ? Et vous ne pouviez pas nous prévenir plus tôt ?"

" Excusez-nous de vous avoir envoyé un imbécile qui s'est perdu dans le château !" lança alors Rose, en fusillant Zabini du regard.

" Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'imbécile !"

" Miss Black, Mr Zabini, je vous en prie ! les calma aussitôt le directeur. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment !"

La garde malade posa sa main sur le front du brun et eut un geste de recule alors qu'un gémissement passait les lèvres de ce dernier. Il ne criait plus soudain, mais il se débattait toujours avec rage, gémissant et pleurant.

" Par Merlin, il est brûlant de fièvre !"

Draco lui lança un regard assassin à cette remarque. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué ! Il se pencha sur son petit-ami et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

" Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda alors le professeur de potion qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

" Il s'est mis à hurlé comme ça, pendant son sommeil ! On ne sait pas pourquoi ! Il criait et gémissait en se tenant le front !"

" En se tenant le front ?" s'étonna Dumbledore.

" Oui, je crois que ça vient de sa cicatrice ! Il se la tenait comme s'il avait mal et qu'il voulait faire disparaître la douleur."

" Sa cicatrice ?" répéta Rogue.

Le directeur n'attendit pas la réponse et s'approcha de son élève pour regarder de plus prés la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Pendant ce temps, Draco expliquait ce qu'il en était.

" Il est tombé dans les escaliers il ya quelques semaines et il s'est tapé le front contre la rembarde."

" Et c'était quand exactement ?" demanda le vieux sorcier.

" Hummm... Environ trois semaines, je crois..."

Une lueur qu'ils auraient juré de triomphante traversa les yeux bleus du sorcier. Mrs Pomfresh examina à son tour la fine cicatrice avant qu'un petit cri aigü ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

" Albus, cette cicatrice n'est pas..."

" Je sais, Pompom !" la coupa-t-il.

A ce moment précis, les gémissement cessèrent et Harry se calma. Il ne bougeait plus, ni ne criait. Seules restaient les larmes qu'il avait versées pendant sa crise.

" Que devons-nous faire, Mr le directeur ?" interrogea Rogue.

" Le mieux serait que je garde Harry à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, répondit Pomfresh. Je vais lui donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre et lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve."

" Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui ?" demanda Draco.

Dumbledore le sonda un instant.

" Je veux juste rester avec lui; que demain, quand il se réveillera, il soit rassuré en voyant que je suis là."

" Bien, vous pourrez rester à ses côtés, Mr Malfoy. Séverus..."

" Je vais leur envoyer un courrier sur le champs, Mr le directeur."

Le professeur de potions sortit alors du dortoir mais sa voix se répercuta dans les escaliers.

" RETOURNEZ A VOS DORTOIS, BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! SINON J'ENLEVE 150 POINTS A SERPENTARD, MALGRE LE FAIT QUE CE SOIT MA MAISON !"

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Rose et Théo.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les deux ! leur dit-il en souriant. Le jeune Mr Potter est hors de danger; vous pourrez venir le voir lorsqu'il sera réveillé, demain."

Draco, lui, prit Harry dans ses bras dans la ferme intention de le mener à l'infirmerie.

" Mr Malfoy, la magie n'existe pas pour des prunes !" lui dit l'infirmière.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un regard qui ne souffrait aucune réplqiue. Il transporterait Harry dans ses bras, point final. Il était hors de question d'utiliser un sortilège. Il avança alors jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, une Pomfresh courroucé et un Dumbledore amusé dans son dos, mais il se ravisa avant de franchir la porte. Il se tourna vers Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle.

" Ce qu'il se passe dans ce dortoir, reste dans ce dortoir ! dit-il d'un ton sec. Celui qui raconte quoi que ce soit à quiconque se verra passer un sale quart d'heure !"

Et sur cette phrase, il sortit de la chambre. Ils ne croisèrent personne ni dans la salle commune, ni dans les couloirs. Visiblement, les menaces de Rogue avaient fait bon effet. Aucun mot ne fut échangé sur le chemin qui menait à l'infirmerie. Draco tenait fermement Harry dans ses bras, le cajolant comme il pouvait. Le brun semblait serein brusquement, mais il restait toujours des sillons des larmes qu'il avait versées. A la lumière de la lune et des étoiles qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres, le blond remarqua quelque chose qui, jusque là, à cause de son inquiétude, lui était passée inaperçue: une marque violette s'étalait sur sa joue gauche. Il se rappela alors leur violente dispute de la veille au soir et un fort sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû le frapper, Harry n'avait pas mérité ça. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait et Draco s'en voulait énormément. Dumbledore dû remarquer son trouble car il le rassura en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire.

" Ne vous en faite, Mr Malfoy ! Je suis persuadé qu'il ne vous en veut pas."

L'adolescent aurait voulu répliquer mais un petit gémissement de son petit-ami l'en empêcha. Il le serra un peu plus fort, puis demanda au directeur:

" Professeur, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire une crise pareille..."

" Je n'en sais strictement rien, Draco." obtint-il comme réponse.

" Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pensez que ça a à voir avec sa cicatrice ? Théo a dit qu'elle semblait lui faire mal... ?"

" Je ne pense pas ! Ecoutez Mr Malfoy, je pense que demain matin, lorsqu'il se réveillera, vous devriez éviter de lui poser des questions."

" Mais..."

" Vous pourrez le faire, mais pas tout de suite."

" Vous voulez d'abord en discuter avec lui !" lança-t-il sarcastique.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de l'infirmerie. La lumière éclaira automatiquement la pièce et Draco alla déposer le corps inerte du brun dans le lit que venait de lui désigner Mrs Pomfresh.

" Bien je pense qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ! s'exclama alors Dumbledore. Je passerais demain dans l'aprés-midi voir comment se porte notre faiseur de troubles. Jusque là, je vous fait confiance pour le garder au lit, Pompom."

" Cela va de soit ! Je tiens à m'assurer que tout ira bien par la suite."

" Hmmm... Pompom, Draco, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit."

" Bonne nuit, Albus."

Sur ces derniers mots, le vieux sorcier sortit, laissant Draco seul avec Harry pendant que Pomfresh se rendait à son bureau pour aller chercher quelque chose. Le Serpentard s'installa sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître, tenant la main froide du jeune Potter. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le retour de l'infirmière qui tenait dans ses mains un petit flacon contenant une mixture orange, et une gellule verte. De force, elle fit ingurgiter une gorgée du fameux produit et la gellule à son malade, puis se tournant vers Draco:

" Je ne pense pas que votre présence serve à grand chose, Mr Malfoy. Avec ce que je viens de lui donner, Mr Potter ne se réveillera que demain en fin de matinée."

" J'en ai rien à faire, je veux rester avec lui !"

Elle soupira.

" Trés bien, comme vous voudrez. Bonne nuit, Mr Malfoy !"

Il ne répondit pas et l'infirmière le laissa seul dans le noir de l'infirmerie, tenant encore la main toujours aussi froide de Harry qu'il porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un tout petit baiser.

" Je t'aime !" souffla-t-il, sachant pertinament qu'il ne serait pas entendu.

Voyant qu'il tremblait de froid, il se leva et pris place dans les draps, aux côtés de son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

" Tellement !"

C'est sur ce dernier mot qu'il s'endormit, se laissant bercer par les bras du dieu du sommeil.

**HP**

La lumière lui brûlait les yeux à travers ses paupières clauses, et une douleur vive se faisait ressentir sur son front. Doucement, et avec beaucoup de mal, il leva le bras et alla caresser le fin éclair du bout des doigts avant qu'un petit gémissement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres et qu'il ne tire une grimace.

" T'as vraiment une sale gueule !"

Il ouvrit légèrement les paupières pour les rabaisser immédiatement, tant la lumière du soleil lui faisait mal.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

" Le soleil..." articula-t-il.

Il sentit quelqu'un bouger à sa droite puis, la lumière se fit soudainement moins forte. Il parvint alors à ouvrir complètement les yeux, non sans mal, et vit Draco venir se rasseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

" C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais."

Harry fronça des sourcils.

" Si on m'avait dit un jour que je te verrais avec cette tête d'abruti..."

" Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?"

" Mais c'est que vous êtes plutôt de bonne humeur, Mr Potter !"

" Que veux-tu... !"

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Tout était blanc et il sut immadiatement où il se trouvait. Il avait tant de fois visité l'infirmerie de Poudlard qu'il la connaissait dans ses moindres détails et ne pouvait s'y tromper. Il s'étonnait même de ne pas être venu une seule fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Mais force était de constater qu'il avait eu une crise pendant la nuit; il repensa aussitôt à son rêve. Tout n'y était que cauchemar: blessés, morts, effondrements... C'était un véritable massacre: Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient arrivés en trombe dans une maison où tout un tas de sorciers étaient réunis pour une occasion toute particulière: un mariage. Les sorts avaient vite fusés mais aucun sorcier de la fête n'avait su faire face aux monstres sanguinaires qui venaient d'arriver. Partout, il n'y avait que soufrance et douleur: des morts jonchaient le sol de la maison et il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Harry se souvenait encore de sa cicatrice qui l'avait brûlait comme un diable et même encore maintenant elle restait douloureuse. Et comme à chaque fois, il avait tout vu de l'oeil du meurtrier de ses parents. Il se demandait qui pouvaient bien être tous ces gens; mais il n'aurait la réponse qu'à son retour chez lui.

" Harry, ça va ?"

Il se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

" Oui, t'inquiète !"

Le blond tendit sa main et caressa sa joue dans un geste de tendresse.

" Je suis désolé pour ça ! dit-il. Je n'aurais pa dû te frapper."

La dispute de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il était vrai qu'il s'était disputé avec Draco pour une stupide histoire de... de cul, il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient. Et Harry avait été tellement loin qu'il ne comprenait pas les excuses de Draco.

" C'est moi qui m'excuse ! le détrompa-t-il. J'ai été trop loin, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit... D'autant plus que je ne le pensais pas. Aprés tout, j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir ce poing dans la gueule et je l'ai mérité."

" Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu avais tes raisons d'être jaloux... Je crois que, à ta place, je ne l'aurais pas supporter de voir mon mec embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Même pour une stupide histoire de pari... Et puis, cette nuit... Quand Rose est venue me chercher... Elle était en larmes et tout ce qu'elle savait dire c'était ton nom. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler autre chose... j'ai vraiment flippé."

Harry baissa honteusement la tête. C'était toujours comme ça, à chacune de ses crises il faisait flipper tout le monde. Draco lui releva la tête et il croisa les deux orbes grises qui le regardaient avec amour.

" Ca va, ok ! Tout va bien, je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas mieux ce matin. Et puis... il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie."

Harry fronça des sourcils.

" Comment ça ?" interrogea-t-il.

Le blond soupira.

" Il ya encore eu un massacre cette nuit ! Ca faisait longtemps... Tu-Sais-Qui s'est rendu chez les Pringsley; ils venaient tout juste de se marier. Ils étaient en train de fêter l'évènement en famille. C'était en première page de la Gazette, il n'y a aucun survivant."

Il parrut à Harry que son coeur cessait de battre. Alors... son rêve était réel ? Et il s'était déroulé ici ? Dans ce monde ? Voldemor terrorisait donc aussi ce monde ? Ce n'était pas possible... Où qu'il aille, Voldemort prenait le pouvoir et tuait pour le plaisir. N'y avait-il donc pas un monde où cet assassin n'existait pas et ne terrorisait pas la population par tous ses meurtres ? Mais... comment pouvait-il être lié au Voldemort de ce monde ? Puisqu'il n'était pas le Survivant, il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver connecter à ce monstre...

Un léger baiser sur ses lèvres le ramena à la réalité.

" Tu devrais te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé et un peu perdu."

" Je vais bien !" protesta-t-il aussitôt.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester encore à l'infirmerie. Draco sourit.

" De toute façon, Dumbledore veut que tu restes ici jusqu'à cet aprem. Il a dit qu'il passerait te voir."

" Ben voyons ! Et son bureau, il est là pour quoi ?"

Draco s'aprêtait à répondre quand des voix retentirent dans le couloir. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une dispute entre deux hommes.

" Dégage de là, Rogue ! Tu bloques le passage, abruti !"

" C'est fait exprés, crétin ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime t'emmerder pour te faire payer ta connerie !"

" Espèce de... Retire ça !"

" Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de vous disputer deux minutes, tous les deux ? lança alors une voix de femme agacée. Vous n'êtes plus au collège !"

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire en entandant cela.

" Il n'y a rien à faire: ces deux là s'entendront toujours comme chien et chat !"

Harry le regarda, complètement largué. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons d'une dispute entre Rogue et un inconnu. Mais il ne put pousser plus loin l'interrogation: la porte de l'infirmerie venait de voler en éclat et un homme venait d'entrer. Il était plutôt grand et avait des yeux couleurs noisette. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était la tignasse brune et les fines montures d'argent qu'il avait sur son nez. Il avait déjà vu cet homme... en photo. Et derrière lui, une jeune femme rousse aux yeux comme l'émeraude venait d'entrer à sa suite, un air exaspéré sur son beau visage. Elle soupira.

" James, ça t'arrive souvent de défoncer les portes comme ça ? Imcécile !" soupira-t-elle.

Une unique larme glissa sur la joue du jeune Potter. Devant lui se tenaient les deux seules personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance de connaître. Devant lui, un homme et une femme qu'il n'avait connus qu'en photos se chamaillaient pour une stupide histoire de porte: devant lui se tenaient Lily et James Potter.

_**Fin du chapitre 4.**_

Une grosse dispute entre Harry et Draco et un contact avec Voldemort. Finallement on se rend compte que ce monde n'est pas tout rose, mais on l'oublie assez rapidement avec l'arrivée de surprise de deux persos que je suis sûre tout le monde adore. Vous savez comment marche le système ? Cliquez just sur " Submitt review" et donnez moi votre point de vue sur ce chapitre.

Kisu


End file.
